The Purple and Green Road to Madness
by Obsessed-Love
Summary: *Slight re-write in progress* The story of how Dr. Harleen Quinzel fell in love with The Joker and became Harley Quinn but surely, The Joker must of not been the only Gotham Rogue to be interested in the young doctor during her time at Arkham? JokerxHarleyQuinn mixed with other suitors!
1. Introduction to Madness

"So first day at Arkham? Good luck Dr. Quinn" the young guard smirked at the large iron gate which lead up to Arkham Asylum

Harley's cheeks flared in embarrassment "Thank you" she said, though not meaning it.

She had to remain calm, getting pissed off at the first guard she met would NOT look good or do her any favors. She tried to collect her thoughts as she drove up the long winding road right up to the Asylum's front door.

But god she was so nervous, this was her first actual appointment as a Doctor and she didn't want to mess this up, she wanted, NO needed to prove so many people wrong. This is the only thing she had been working towards the past 5 year, Harley could not waste this opportunity.

Harley was so lost in her own thoughts she almost crashed into the security checkpoint leading into the Asylum grounds.  
>Still in shock she looked at the guard in the booth "Oh god, I am so sorry!" He looked up from his newspaper. Poor guy, he had probably been in the same booth for the past 20 years.<br>"I.D?" he spoke in a low, deep tone.

"But I nearly- actually, never mind. Here" Harley handed her new pass over, she actually started shaking with excitement..or nerves, she couldn't tell.

The Guard barely glanced at it, gave it back and pressed a button behind the desk.  
>"Welcome to Arkham Asylum" he said before looking back at his morning paper.<p>

The way the guard spoke, it sounded like he had actually died 10 years ago and was just being propped there as a dummy with a voice over

Harley drove through, carefully noting the disregard he had to checking her, she could have been any old lunatic with a fake I.D.  
>She parked up and got out the car, admiring the building the way she did on her first visit with her class at college. Harley couldn't help but marvel at the grandeur and Gothic nature of the building, it was so enormous but so beautiful from the outside. It was actually hard to believe the kind of horrors this place has seen and the people it contained, if she didn't know any better, Arkham Asylum could have been the most beautiful place in Gotham.<p>

* * *

><p>- Fifth Floor-<p>

Read the big black lettering on the corridor sign, Harley was already out breath from the stairs, she began to think it was time to do some exercise, especially if she had to escape insane patients chasing her with a sharpened pencil, she held that thought as she stopped at the office of her new boss.

As Harley warmed herself up to meet her, she was wondering how Dr. Leland was as a boss, she was well known for being a ruthless yet efficient Psychiatrist throughout Gotham. Some of Harley's previous bosses had been utter creeps especially the pervert she worked for at that coffee shop...that's the last time she works somewhere where there is a peeping hole into the changing rooms.

As she prepared to walk in she quickly straightened her skirt and took a quick rain check in her pocket mirror to make sure she didn't look like she was about to have a mental breakdown. Okay, be polite, friendly and calm, don't say anything stupid or nerd out. Harley sighed at the last bit and knocked on the door.

"Come in" called a clear, feminine voice.

Harley opened the door and stepped in. "Hello Dr. Leland? I'm Harleen Quinzel "

The women sat at the desk in front of her had a friendly smile on her face, something that reassured Harley, people with good smiles always calmed her. Dr. Leland had soft features with laughter lines, a brunette bob and brown eyes, she had a tall yet skinny frame and a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Harley guessed she was around 40.

"Ah , it's very nice to meet you, I have just been going over your CV, Dr. Quinzel, please sit down." gestured to the chair in front of her desk.

Harley closed the door and as she walked to the chair, Dr, Leland stood up, shook Harleys hand, then both women took their seats.

Harley took the opportunity to look around the office, it was a medium-sized room with around 5 cabinets, most likely filled with patient files. There was also a large window with blinds, several pictures on the walls, this included a pretty painting of the sea, a doctorate certificate and a poster depicting a kitten hanging from a tree with the slogan 'Hang in there Kitty!'.

The desk was large and made of mahogany. The wallpaper was beige and the carpet too. It was all quite calming, she guessed that this was the point.

She then quickly turned back to the still smiling women sitting opposite her.  
>Dr. Leland spoke first "Before you start to worry everything looks fine and in order, did you find my office alright?" she inquired gently.<p>

Harley smiled back "Oh everything has been great. The nurses at the front desk were very helpful, thank you ."  
>Privately she was cursing the skinny, stuck-up, unhelpful, judgmental bitches with their fake acrylic nails and stupid faces.<p>

Dr. Leland snorted at this comment "That would be a first, anyway, you can call me Joan, just not around board officials" She grinned at this, Harley grinned back, she liked this woman.  
>"You can call me Harley."<p>

"Well then Harley, I'm afraid this is where we have to go over the protocols and rules and then I will take you for a tour of Arkham"

Harley sighed inwards, this would be boring however after all the official stuff she would get to see what Arkham was really like.

Half an hour later both women were walking down the corridor. They both had to wear their white coats with their name-tag on it however Joan was wearing trousers and Harley was wearing a skirt. Albeit a slightly too tight skirt.

"Joan, how big is Arkham overall?" Harley questioned as her and Joan walked through many different stair ways, corridors and rooms, it just never had an end.

"Big enough to get lost easily, you have no idea how often a crying intern turns up at my office in the beginning of September!" Joan laughed heartily at this.

"I really shouldn't laugh but I remember when I was doing the same thing at Gotham General. It's good to be on the other side of the looking-glass for once!" Harley smiled, feeling for once, like an actual adult.

Joan continued and described each ward as they went through them, from the mild and hopeless to the deranged and dangerous. They had arrived at the elevator for the heavy security wing, otherwise known as 'The Rogues Gallery'.

Joan turned to Harley with a serious look "Now this is for these 'super criminals' I am sure you keep seeing on the TV, the people in this ward are psychos and downright terrifying human beings who have no objection to killing and would easily kill you and your family."

This made Harley's adrenaline kick in, this was what she wanted to see, to learn about.  
>Joan continued "I'm just warning you to keep your wits about you, be careful of who you interact with and frequently check you have all items on you that entered with." she then swiped her security card, both got in the elevator. Joan spoke quietly as the door slid shut.<p>

"I will take you around the ward and let you see some of the patients. Normally we wouldn't do this with staff on their first day but I have faith in you, you seem to be able to handle yourself and I think you'll do just fine here" with that, she smiled at the young doctor.

Harley swelled with pride "I love a challenge. I believe no-one is incurable. You just need the right medicine."

Joan raised her eyebrow slightly "Well we will see how you do with some of your first patients but be ready, it might be different to what you expect"

The elevator door opened to another a corridor going in opposite directions but right in front of the two Doctors was another heavy door with 3 heavily protected men with their weapons. These were the heavy-duty guards.

Harley let out a small smile "I'm ready."

This was the beginning to the end of Harleen Quinzel's life.


	2. Walking into Fun

Joan cleared the pair of them through security and began to guide the young doctor down the long corridor, guards were strolling up and down at least every other hallway, each one wearing thick protective gear and all carrying large guns. As they walked through, the excitement was building up inside Harley, Joan led her down the main corridor which held the visitor room, the social room, the exercise room and the medical room, which in Harley's opinion was more like a small hospital within a hospital. As Joan talked her through each section the ancient speakers came to life

"Code red patient is being transferred, shoot to kill permissions granted"

""Um Joan? What was that?" Harley felt a slight adrenaline pump, shoot to kill? Joan noticed the surprise in Dr. Quinzels face, Joan gently grabbed Harley's shoulder and turned her around so they could still see the doors they just came through.

"A code red patient has been somewhere else in the Asylum today, Jonathan Crane has been for a medical check up, he hasn't been very well since he nearly accidentally overdosed on his own toxin." Joan rolled her eyes, like a mother whose young son has just come back from having a fight in the schoolyard.

Harley felt slightly awed. She had studied him and included him in one of her final papers last year! "The Scarecrow?" She knew her mouth was slightly open, Joan laughed in amusement of the young girl.

"Yes, the very same, though I must warn you he is a rather silent inmate. However despite his obsession and split-personality disorder, he is…was a brilliant doctor. He was previously one of my patients when I was a little younger" Joan admits rather reluctantly.

Harley felt a small stab of jealousy, what it would be like to get a glimpse into the mind of the Master of Fear. "So when he was your patient-"

Just as Harley started to talk, she could hear the click of the elevator. Joan and Harley watched the door until it finally opened.

He was much skinnier than Harley imagined. Crane had very prominent cheek bones but he had full lips, he held a bored expression. He wasn't unattractive...The Madman of Nightmares looked up as he was escorted down the corridor with his wrists cuffed behind his back. He acknowledged Dr. Leland with a slight nod and then he noticed the young blonde doctor, his expression barely changed. Harley looked into his eyes, they were ice blue, beautiful, and intelligent. He cocked his eyebrow "So you've managed to catch another hopeless then?" His voice was full and calm.

Joan gave him a stern look "Actually Jonathan-"

"Dr. Crane." He corrected.

Joan deeply sighed "Jonathan, Doctor Quinzel is a very bright young woman who is very excited about working here. You know as well as I do that's not very common, give her a chance." She sounded like she was asking Scarecrow for permission.

Harley felt rather stupid as she simply stood there however she didn't break eye contact with Crane as he was roughly pushed by his guard to start moving but before he left he whispered under his breath "All good and well but didn't you say something similar about the last girl? She lasted 3 months"

This slightly dampened Harley's spirits but she kept on a brave face.

Joan gave her a look "I'm sorry about him, he is one of our more...cynical characters.

Harley smiled at her, she wouldn't show weakness "Don't be sorry. It's obviously expected. Especially from patients like him. If everything a patient said affected me, I wouldn't be a very good doctor."

Joan smiled at Harley's remark but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

As they went around the rest of the wing, Harley learnt a lot of new things. Some were easy such as medication times but some were more difficult, like which patients used medical problems to escape from the facility. Joan repeated to Harley several times it was very easy to be fooled so you had to be careful.

They also saw Poison Ivy reading a book called the Flower King (no surprise), The Riddler play chess with the newly returned Scarecrow and Two-Face continually flipping his coin. Harley felt slightly disgusted with herself on how disappointed she felt at the lack of drama, like a teenager.

Joan turned sharply into a quiet corridor that was at the far end of the wing. At the end of this small corridor were two large doors, also with one guard and a card swipe. Dr. Leland nodded at the guard and swiped both their I.D cards. Once through, they both had to do another sharp turn and continue as such. Harley was puzzled, where the hell were they going?

Eventually, at the end of the corridor maze was a large straight corridor which ended with a glass wall, with no light, two armed guards and several cameras facing in all directions.

Something told Harley that this patient was a little more on the...extreme side.

Stopping so Harley almost walked into her, Joan turned around looking more serious than ever "Now Harley, this is the last inmate you'll be meeting tonight...I'm going to warn you now he is the most dangerous of all our patients here in Arkham. Late last night he was detained and transferred here, the solitary confinement corridor for killing two guards with a paperclip, please don't pay attention to anything he says to you or me."

Harley nodded, she had Goosebumps, who was so dangerous that they had 24 hour supervision with heavily armed guards and constant watch from security cameras? As Joan reached the cell, she pulled Harley closer and gave a quick nod to both guards who nodded curtly back. Neither of them could see the character behind the thick glass.

After what seemed an age Joan spoke "Good Evening Joker."


	3. Beginning of Obsessions

Oh my god. The Joker.

Harley couldn't get her head around it. She had obviously heard of him, seen him on the news, learnt at University over the atrocity of the acts he had committed, how had she forgotten him?

"Hey there Doc, come to give me more happy pills? I would like that! Been getting lonely in here, those hallucinations really do create quite a Party haha!"  
>The voice, his voice. Harley couldn't describe it. That one sentence and she could already imagine him. Everything he said sounded like he was always amused, like he was in charge, an authoritative figure.<p>

Harley could see the outline of his figure stand up and then suddenly, he was standing inf ront of them...well behind the glass.  
>"OOOH. And this is? Your new pen pal? Best buddy? Maybe even your...girlfriend? HEHE. Common doc you should know by now I need an introduction, we all need to have dinner together and get to know each other!"<p>

God, Harley could barely breath...his eyes. They were staring right into hers, they were the brightest green she had ever seen. It was a clear green though... like emerald, his hair was similar but it tumbled in small tendrils onto his forehead and his lips were bright red, like blood.

Overall he was breath taking, an odd thing to say about a man with scars on his face. He was around 6ft'6, towering over her and he was very skinny but not like Scarecrow, it all came together to make quite an attractive man.

Harley could see out of the corner of her eye Joan straighten up "Joker, this is Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She is our newest member of staff."

"Its good to meet you Mister Joker." Harley thought she had better introduce herself as well, she could stand on her own two feet, that included introducing herself to someone who had received the death penalty over a 1000 times. The Joker grinned at her.

Suddenly the speakers seemed to scream "CODE RED PATIENT HAS ESCAPED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. SHOOT TO KILL PERMISSIONS GRANTED"

Then they all heard a distant however quite large crash.

"Damn, damn, damn!... I bet its Crane." Joan looked at the Joker, then down the corridor, then at Harley and then down the corridor again.

"Harley I have to go and sort whatever is happening out there out. I need the guards with me. This corridor should be the safest place for you right now" Harley who was completely shocked just stared at her.

"Don't worry, he can't touch you and you need a card to get in or out this corridor. Stay here and don't move!"

Joan motioned to the guards to follow her, then they were gone.

It was just Harley alone. In the corridor. With him. Oh god.

Her heart thumped in her chest, out of excitement or worry she couldn't tell, she turned back around to see the Joker looking at her.

Joker broke the silence first.  
>"So..."<p>

Harley forgot what Joan said about ignoring him.  
>"So...nice weather huh?"<br>Did she actually just say that to someone in solitary confinement in a mental asylum? Ugh.

The Joker leant against his bed looking bored and didn't acknowledge what she said.  
>"How many Professors did you have to screw to get in here then?"<p>

The question had Harley freeze on the spot, had he ACTUALLY just asked her that?  
>As if he read her mind he repeated "Well sweets, it's obvious you're not here on smarts alone"<p>

Harley cleared her throat, she wasn't doing a very good job of feeling calm "That is highly inappropriate, I'm a very quali-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Listen hunny, we both know you couldn't get in here without playing some poor old disgusting man's heart!" The Joker placed his hands over his heart and mimicked heartbreak, he then stopped to look at her, he was smirking. SMIRKING.  
>Harley felt her anger rise<p>

"Listen Joker If you're not careful I'll tell Joan what you just said and get ALL your privileges removed!" She heard herself fiercely snap at him however the Joker's smirk seemed too simply widen

"You know what sweets, I like you. I really do!"

The Joker stood straight again and came right up the glass, Harley felt herself move forward.

God she is so small, blonde hair, large blue eyes and athletically built, very typical american looking girl. However there was something in her eyes...  
>She looked pathetic and usually the Joker was completely disinterested in new staff. Usual snot-nosed brats with their parents money, getting them through life.<br>But she had a quick temper and didn't cower at the sight of him, she seemed different to what she looked. Hmmm...would could he get out of her?

Harley wasn't breaking their eye contact, she couldn't help but wonder, what did he think of her? If he had considered her at all. People called him repulsive but she simply found him fascinating!

Both then came out of their daydreams as they heard a large metal clank in one of the vents in the ceiling further down the corridor. Joker was curious what it was, he knew for a fact it wasn't a pipe.  
>Harley was also curious yet slightly fearful but curiosity won every time, she took two timid steps forwards, when the vent cover, near the end of the corridor fell to the floor, once again Harley froze. Both Doctor and Patient waited for the result of the noise.<p>

Then SOMEONE fell from where the vent cover had been, Harley scattered back until she felt the glass wall. The person that had fallen was bald and covered in padlocks, he was a male. The figure pushed himself up from where he had fallen, then slowly lifted his head.

For the Joker, he was a normal, to be honest, quite hilarious sight to see, crazy bastard.

For Harley, it caused her heart to miss a beat. She held in a scream.

Victor Zsasz was stood in front of the observers with a long kitchen knife in his hand, his body was covered with grotesque red scars, some faded others...fresh. He looked at Harley then at Joker and grinned. Harley noticed his pupils were HUGE and he was swaying. Oh crap, she was trapped in a corridor with the madman Joker and the serial killer Zsasz who was was higher than a cloud. This was turning into an...interesting day.

He spoke, when he spoke he sounded like the words were always foreign to him "W-well hello there my dear. You m-m-must be new, I-I am here to give you...salvation!"

Before Harley could even make a noise, the Joker watched Zsasz run straight to her, grab her by her neck and threw her against the nearby wall.  
>She cried out in pain and put her hand to her head. As she slid down the wall, her head left a small trail of blood, when she looked at her hand covered in blood, she passed out. Harley was simply layed there at the mercy of Zsasz's blade.<p>

The cogs in Joker's mind were working fast as he watched Zsasz get read to slit her throat. The Joker didn't know her potential yet, it would be such a waste of a person! Such a waste of some entertainment in this dull, lifeless place...  
>Zsasz couldn't hurt her! SHE HAD TO STAY.<p>

The glass smashed under the Jokers enraged punch and then he punched Zsasz until he was a bleeding pile on the floor.  
>He looked down at his new subject of interest, he picked her up into his arms, his rage subsided as he felt her snuggle into him.<br>Her hair fell out of her ponytail so it was sprawled around her shoulders, there were several streaks of blood.

Layed in the Jokers arms, Harley looked, for the first time in months, at peace.


	4. Strange Occurrences

"Wh...where am I?" Harley's vision started to return as she came round, she could feel something soft underneath her.  
>She lifted her head, still slightly fuzzy. She put a hand to the back of her head and felt a...bandage?<br>What had happened?

Suddenly it all came back to Harley, she let out a slight gasp as the last thing she remembered was Zsasz throwing her across the corridor. She tried to get into seating position however just to let out a loud groan from the pain. The pain in her head was unbelievable. Harley slowly yet painfully observed her surroundings. She was in a medical room which was all white, this hurt her eye's so she closed them again. Putting her hands against her stomach she felt a jumper.

Harley unwillingly looked down to find she was wearing jeans and a jumper from her bag she left in her office.

Just then Joan walked in, she looked up from the ground to see Harley awake and sat down next to the bed.

"Oh Harley Thank god! Are you alright?" She looked tired Harley noted and she was in normal clothing as well, she looked older.

Harley sighed as she replied "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore. What happened?"  
>Joan sighed as she began to explain "You were attacked by Victor Zsasz. He somehow got into the vent system. I'm afraid it was simply unlucky he followed the vents right into that corridor. Harley what can you remember?" Joan then lent closer, both hands clasped together in her lap.<p>

Harley grimaced as she tried to recall the everything "He fell through the vent, then said something about salvation. Then he ran up to me and threw me against a wall...and that's it."

Joan nodded slightly "Harley please don't get upset by what I'm going to tell you but when we came back into the corridor all that was visible was Zsaz unconscious, bleeding on the floor-"  
>Harley gasped "Oh my god, is he alright?"<br>This made Joan smile, he threatened to kill her yet she forgot about that and hoped he was fine.  
>"Harley you shouldn't be worried about that but yes he is fine. He couldn't even remember attacking anyone, when his blood tests came back, it showed he had high levels of narcotics in his system, so it seems it's not likely he's going to target you anytime soon"<p>

Harley smiled "Oh good. What a relief."  
>"But-"<br>"-But?" Joan had a look of regret on her face "The thing is...the Joker's cell was smashed, there was glass all over the floor and when we looked inside it...you were layed on his bed. With him sitting next to you...staring at you."

Harley's mouth opened and closed again, so Joan continued.  
>"He saved your life Harley. The Joker saved your life. He even ripped the covers off his pillows and made a bandage to stop the bleeding on your head."<p>

The Joker had saved Harley's life.

The look of shock that passed through Harley's face made Joan gently put her hand on top of Harley's.

Joan put her face in her hands and wearily continued "When we came in with medical staff, he simply watched them carry you off. Then calmly came to a different cell. That's most quiet he has ever been at Arkham"

Harley just lay on the bed for what seemed an age not knowing what to say or think until Joan continued softly "Harley, you're in the medical ward, you've been here for 5 hours. It's about time I drove you home"

Harley slowly started to get out of bed with Joan supporting her. They checked that she was okay to leave and the attending doctor gave Harley some strong painkillers to help with the pain in her head.

As they sat in the car, Harley's bag that Joan had retrieved from her office was in the back seat. It suddenly occurred to Harley, how was she going to get to work tomorrow without her car?

Joan gave her a look like she was crazy "Work? You are not going to work tomorrow. Oh and don't give me that look your on quite heavy meds"

Harley's frown stayed though. She wanted to see the Joker, as unprofessional as it sounds Harley needed to thank him and perhaps question him a little...

"Well Joan, what am I gonna do about my car?"

"I've already took the keys out your bag. I'll drop it off tomorrow. Don't argue with me, you're gonna have some rest after an, lets call it, eventful first day"

Harley looked at her disbelief until she gave in with a huff and leaned deeply into her seat and quietly grumbled "That's an invasion of privacy y'know" Joan laughed at this and smiled.

Eventually they arrived in front of Harley's flat and Joan killed then engine and turned to face Harley.

'Harley wait, listen please don't feel any pressure but after what happened there is a possibility that someone will consider you to treat the Joker. Maybe even Warden Sharp. He hasn't been that calm or even interested in anyone since he has been at Arkham. We've run out of possibilities for other doctors, he kills them or sends them insane. I don't know whether that will happen, I'm just giving you possibility. You'll be within every right to say no."

Harley felt touched at the show of concern by Joan "Thank you for telling me Joan. Right now I just need to pop some pills, drink some tea and sleep. I will call you and let you know how I'm doing?"

Joan then grinned "Already programmed my number into your mobile"

Once again Harley held a face that was a mixture of shock and laughter "You are unbelievable!"

Harley then thanked Joan for the Ride and woozily walked into her flat thinking over the day's events.  
>Oh and the Joker.<p>

Could she ever treat him? The thing's he had done...not just to random people in the street but to some of his previous Therapists. Would she ever do it? Could she?  
>It would be insane to take him on so early...<p>

But she wanted to be the one to not crack.

Harleen Frances Quinzel wanted to be the one to fix the Joker


	5. Phonecall

It had been two weeks. TWO WEEKS? Harley was losing her fricken mind!

Ever since the incident with Zsasz, she was on a three-week paid leave to make sure that staying in arkham was right for her, of course it was.

Of course she did, this was not an opportunity to be missed. Arkham Asylum was world renown but, funnily enough, because of its patients, not its doctors.

Harley could still recall the conversation she had with Warden Sharp, head of Arkham Asylum, about taking on the Jokers case.

* * *

><p>*briiiiing-briiiiing*<p>

"Hello this is Harleen Quinzel."

"Good day Miss Quinzel, this is Warden Quincy Sharp here. I trust you're feeling better?"

"Oh. Hello sir, yes thank you. I am much better...uh, may I help you?"

"Good glad to hear Harleen, actually do you prefer Harley or Harleen?"

"Harley sir."

"Very well Harleen. It has come to my attention through you have considered my offer on treating the Joker. I am phoning to officially offer you the position as his current therapist."

Harley nearly dropped the phone at this point. At the thought of treating the Joker, it made a knot in her stomach, in a good or bad way she couldn't tell.

"Sir that is terrific! I accept the position with much gratitude"

"Be warned Harleen that he has a record in killing his therapists. The reason I'm offering you this position is because no-one else wants to take it and after what happened the, uh, other week...well, you might just do well."

"It still accept sir, thank you very much. When would you like me back?"

"Um...lets see... we would like you back on the 23rd. Please call me or if you change your mind. I hope all goes well, Goodbye Miss Quinzel"

"Thank you, Bye sir."

Just like that Harley was officially his therapist.  
>She couldn't wait! Today was the 22nd, she was back in tomorow...for her first session with the Joker.<p>

She couldn't help but wonder if he would actually kill her? Of course he could.

But after what happened she couldn't help but feel he wouldn't just randomly slice her up...she hoped.  
>It would be interesting to have some one-to-one time with him.<p>

"Oh my god" Harley thought out loud, then gave a large sigh "I'm the one who needs help."


	6. Good Mood

* . *

-Harley was feeling around on her bedside table for her alarm-

*SMASH*

Crap. She had broken her alarm. WAIT. It was the 23rd, TODAY SHE WENT BACK TO WORK!

Harley jumped out of bed with delight but that was then filled with a "OUUCH FUUUCK" by cleverly standing on the broken remains of her clock. Harley half happy, half wincing limped to her bathroom looking herself in the mirror. "Today's the day Harls, your first session with the Joker"

Okay first things first, use the toilet, go downstairs and make a cup of coffee plus a bowl of cereal.  
>Then it was time to pick her outfit.<br>She had decided she looked like she was trying too hard, she decided she wanted to look more natural but professional...if that made sense.

After an hour of choosing clothing, make-up and a hairstyle Harleen Quinzel walked to her car ready to start a new day, with her hair in a simple bun, a grey RESPECTABLE dress and light make-up Harley felt like this was her first day.

Here she was again, driving up the long winding road to Arkham gates. As she reached the security booth there was a new Guard there.

"ID?" He mumbled,he was young, at least mid-twenties.  
>"Yeah sure, are you new?"<br>She couldn't help wonder, he was really twitchy...

"Um, yeah." Not holding eye contact, okay time to be blunt.

"Well, are you okay?"

"To be honest ma'am I'm not. After what happened last night."  
>Harley felt her heart sink.<p>

"What happened last night? I've been off work."

The guard shifted his weight to his other foot.  
>"One of the code red patients escaped"<p>

Oh god, Zsasz, Joker?  
>"Which one?" Harley was slightly trembling but held.<br>He looked around, as though the walls could listen.  
>"Jonathan Crane ."<p>

Thank god. Harley nearly said it out loud, for some reason she relaxed at it being Scarecrow, he wouldn't bother her, she hoped.  
>"Well try not to worry"<br>She assured the Guard with a smile "Why would an escaped patient return to Arkham? Just keep a lookout but try not to be too nervous"

He relaxed his stance a little "Thanks..."  
>He gave her ID back with a slightly more flirty smile.<br>The barrier lifted and Harley drove a little too fast in the narrow space between the barrier and the Parking Lot having to break very fast.

"Woah Harley, don't over excite yourself" She whispered to herself quietly, she needed to stop talking to herself...especially in a mental asylum.

*knock knock*

Here we go again, Harls thought.  
>"Come in"<p>

"Hey Joan" Harley walked in with a friendly smile but stopped short at the look on face.

"Hello Harley, have a good break?" She said with a look of well hidden concern.  
>"Yeah it was...relaxing, thank you. What's wrong may I ask?'"<br>Harley sat on the chair opposite Joan.

"Did you hear about Scarecrow?"  
>"Oh yeah. Everything okay?"<br>"No. Our credit is going down a lot Harley, our patients escape too much, our results are well below average... who knows what this could do to our funding?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Joan, you know better than I do, the patients here...some of them are genius. Absolute crazy genius. It has to be expected some will escape from time to time."

"You're right Harley but most people cannot see that, never have and never will meet the patients or even be in the hospital. However I digress, we're hoping the Batman will catch him soon enough"

The Batman. Everyone knew who he was and what he was trying to do. Harley did not fear him like many people do, but she had respect for him. He deserved that much.  
>This reminded her, she had the Joker today.<p>

"Joan, not to change subject but what time is my session with the Joker?" She tried not to seem too eager.

Joan sighed and looked at her plan on her desk, running her finger along the different times, scrolling for Harley's. "Ah yes, your session is at 2pm"

It was 1pm. Only one hour till the Joker? Joan noticed as Harley's slightly startled expression.

"Harley you do not have to do this, if you want to drop out its fine, we'll sort something out..."

"No I want to do the sessions. I just did not expect it to be so soon"

Joan moved so she was leaning across the table in front of Harley, she looked her straight in the eyes.

"Harleen, please don't take the session. I don't want you to get hurt"

Harley stared right back "Joan. I'm going to do the session. I will be fine"

Just like that Joan was back in her seat "Very well ."

"Joan-"

" Dr. Leland, please."

Wow. Harley had pissed her off. "I will see you shortly after your session"  
>"Very well. Thank you "<p>

Harls walked out of with a spring in her step hoping she could piss her off even more.

* * *

><p>"Okay this is your office Dr. Quinzel"<p>

A large black nurse called Victoria, was in charge of making sure Harley knew where to go. She handed Harley a timetable "Okay , this will be your weekly timetable. If anything changes we will print you a new corrected one. If you have any questions just ask" She gave Harley a friendly smile.

"Thank you Victoria"  
>"Its okay, call me Vicky"<br>"Thanks Vicky, you can call me Harley."

"Thank you Harley." Victoria patted Harley's arm "You'll be okay sugar, promise. God loves you."

Despite being atheist this gave Harley small reassurance.

The clock was ticking closer and closer to 2pm. Harley was just sat in her office listening to the pace of her own heart matched with the tick of the clock.

-BUUUUUUUUZ-

"Doctor Quinzel you ready?" One of the guards poked his head around the corner.  
>Deep breath, calm thoughts, STOP FIDGETING.<p>

"Yes, thank you." Despite in her head going 'NO NO NO NO'

She watched as they practically dragged him in. He looked so much different it made Harleen gasp.  
>He was so much thinner and his hair looked greasy and less bright. He also looked so much less...eccentric.<br>The Joker didn't even look up.

As the guards strapped him into the long comfy-typical-in-a-movie-therapist lounge sofa she mouthed to one of the guards "What's wrong?"  
>Silently nodding her head in his direction, the guard simply shrugged but jumped a mile when the whispy croaky voice beside him said<p>

"You know my dear, it is impolite to talk about people whilst they're in the room."

"Shut it clown!" The Guard on the left barked making a move to backhand him. Harley stepped forward and coldly hissed at the guard "Do not shout at my patients, this is a safe place for them. I would much appreciate it if you leave now."

The Guard simply started walking out "Whatever you say Doc."

The other guard stood there meekly and gave Harley a small remote with a red button on it .  
>"Panic button" He explained "Just incase you need us"<br>Harley gave him a small smile "Thank you, this will be all"

Then they were gone. It was just her and the Joker, like before but this time with less chance of a wacked-out Zsasz paying them a visit.

Then it suddenly slipped out "Thank you" She whispered.

He moved his head slightly, "What for?"  
>"For saving my life, thank you."<br>"Listen sweetheart don't make a thing of it. You were just lucky I was in a good mood"

This would be a very long session.


	7. Grin into Grimace

Okay they were ten minutes in.

She quickly checked her emails whilst she sat there, waiting for the awkward silence to be broken.

She had an email from Dr. Leland, explaining the length of the session, rules on what to talk about and limits of sharing information about personal life etc.  
>It also had a small note attached which stated he had a fight with another prisoner (The Riddler) and then fought with another 5 Guards, which explains the injurys, also probably the grim mood, it also asked for her not to talk to him about it. Harley couldn't help but wonder why.<p>

This was a two hour session, extended for introduction and general talk, the email had explained.

It was silent.

Nothing had been said since the Joker told her she was lucky he was simply in a "good mood" when he saved her.

Harley was sat in her chair waiting for him to say something, anything. After another 5 minutes she finally talked "I think we should get to know each other."

"Well toots, you can go first"

* * *

><p><span>Jokers POV<span>

Will she ever shut up?  
>Two hours of that face waffling away...yes she was cute, and yes he wanted to send her wackier than fruit loops but JESUS. She was annoying, yappity, yap, yap, yap.<br>Oooh look at me! He mimicked in his head. OOOH. I went to Gotham University, skilled gymnast and likes jazz. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

"Listen babe, this is all interesting and all but PLEASE, I have a headache" Joker would have pinched the bridge of his nose if he wasn't restrained.

Harley's mouth formed a small 'o'  
>"I apologise. I didn't realise but please don't use those inappropriate words in the future, I am your doctor."<p>

Inappropriate words? Oh he was gonna tease her.  
>"Oh sorry babey. What naughty words?" He's eyebrow lifted in the look of earnest curiosity.<br>Harley's cheeks flushed crimson like he hoped

"Those words Joker. Babey and Toots, they're not appropriate"

"Awww why angel? I like them, it shows a positive attitude, to you and the situation. I'm comfortable talking to ya,  
>ain't that what you want from a patient like me?"<p>

Oh wow, this was so funny.

He smiled inside like a naughty child as her face twisted into one of confusion.  
>"Yes, I mean No. I mean-"<p>

Joker smirked, a giant, mocking grin "You're a real treat you are, hahaha! I'm only kidding doc." and with that gave her a wink.

* * *

><p><span>Harley's POV<span>

God sake. He was charming, she felt a knot form in her stomach, but he was still slightly irritating.  
>"Okay Joker you had your laugh now lets start our session" She said with a little more aggression than meant.<br>His grin turned into grimace "Ugh *sigh* fine. I guess lets continue our so called 'therapy'."

Harley gave him a fake happy smile, deliberately.  
>"So joker... why do you do the things that you do?"<p>

Joker looked up at this "Why do you think I do it?"

Harley thought this over, she decided the only way to get anywhere with the Joker was to just be honest with him "Fame, notoriety, a desire to stand out from the crowd? A wicked sense of humor."

The Joker smiled "You're good! How did you figure me out, Doc? I've had doctors poking around in here for years and no one was as astute, and if you don't mind my saying, beautiful as you." then flashed her another cheesy grin.

Harley smiled, she felt a tingle in her stomach "Really? Oh, you're just playing with me."

The Joker winked again fully aware she might turn sour but alas, like he knew it would, his charm payed off.  
>Harley smiled warmly.<p>

-BEEEEEEP-

Harley jumped back to reality, wait. Was she flirting with the Joker?

"Oh end of the session eh' doc?" Joker looked bored now "Yes Joker. I will see you next week."

As the Guards came in and roughly untied him, the Joker took his last chance to mess with her head "I enjoyed today, let's do this again sometime!" and with that he left laughing


	8. Manic Laughter and a Rose

Okay.  
>That went better than Harley thought. Alot better.<p>But weird, very very weird... were they flirting?<p>

Harley checked the time, she had been sitting at her desk for 20 minutes now looking back over her notes. Soon she would have to go for her 1-2-1 with .

They were flirting. Harley knew it.  
>*Sigh* slowly she pushed herself out her seat with her hands flat out on the desk. Her hair still neat and her make-up perfect, she should feel proud it went so well and "doctory and proffesional" but instead Harley felt confusion and... shame?<p>

No. Harley told herself, they were being friendly. Harleen Quinzel was NOT flirting with both her patient and the most madman of them all.  
>But she kept picturing his eyes... oh those eyes. Bright green, greener than the most beautiful emerald.<p>

Harls left her briefcase and notes behind and simply locked the door.

Joan was as straight as a Rod when Harley timidly knocked.  
>"So? How did the session go?" Her face giving away no emotion.<p>

Harley sat down and calmly smiled "It went great. He was friendly and polite, didn't seem shy at all actually."

Joan stared at her for a long time.  
>"It went well? He didn't ignore, harrass or make inappropiate comments at you?"<p>

Harley had to think for a second, be truthful or let the 'babe' and 'toots' comments go?

"Not at all Joan" She smiled again before attempting to butter up her boss.  
>"Joan, Im sorry about this morning, I was rude and didn't consider at all what you suggested even though you were just looking out for me" Her timid and apologetic act worked as it usually does.<p>

Joan instantly softened "Harley it's alright , I should really be apologising, I should have had more faith, it's obvious you can take care of yourself. I will let the sessions continue."

But before Harley could speak Joan added "But I want these 1-2-1's to continue. I just need to know everything is alright after every session."

Harls nearly rolled her eyes but gave a big smile "Yes of course, I completely understand."  
>Joan looked relieved "Good" she looked down at her schedule "So no more Patients today then Quinzel?"<p>

This suddenly hit Harley. Nothing else to do, she looked at her watch "Uh... yeah I guess not. I best set off for home then, thanks for this Joan"  
>Joan was still going through her schedule "No problem, see you tomorow."<p>

As Harley walked to her office, key in hand, she couldn't decide what to do... catch up on work or visit college friends? It had been so long since she simply relaxed with a cold beer and just laugh.  
>She arrived at her door and unlocked it.<p>

Harley gasped, she saw it instantly. It was the brightest thing in the room.

There on her desk, in a small crystal vase there was a single beautiful rose.

Harley ran to the innocent flower and looked at the note attached:

'Hey toots,  
>Thanks for today.<br>-J Ps: Wear that bracelet more, it suits you.'

Harley looked at her bracelet,she had gotten it from her mother on her last birthday. It was black and red beads all the way around, taking turns in colour.

"The Guards would be very interested to learn you've been out of your cell"

Harley was stood infront of his glass Window in the isolation ward. She had asked the Guards for a moment to talk to her patient about matters in the session, they grumbled something unintelligent and walked off.

"If you were going to tell them, you already would have."  
>The joker was grinning at her, his hands behind his head, lazing on his cot.<p>

Harley was tapping her foot, rose in hand "How do you know I haven't told them already and there going to get more security?"

This slightly surprised the Joker, she had come back with a quite sort of clever response, he noted she had her eyebrow raised.

He sat up and walked up to the glass. Wow, she didn't even flinch, she was either really brave, ignorant or stupid, maybe all 3. He tilted his head, smiling at her.

"Y'know, sweets, I like you. I really do. Even your name, rework it a bit and we get..."

How Harley chuckled in her head, how many times had her friends mocked her for this...  
>"Harlequin, like the clown, I know. I've heard it before." She mused.<br>Joker grinned "It's a name that puts a smile on my face!"

Harley smiled back "Well Im glad as your therapist I amuse you."

Oops, sarcasm. She had been warned about that. It upset alot of patients.

Joker simply let out an earsplitting laugh "First time for everything eh?" He winked He continued "I think were going to get on just fine..." He turned around and lay back on his cot.

Harley shivered, there was an edge to his voice she couldn't quite understand. She coughed in the back of her throat "Ahem, well this cannot happen again Joker. I won't mention it this time but refrain in the escaping and inappropiate behaviour in the future. Having 'let the Joker escape but keeping the rose he gave to her' does NOT look great on my CV."

With that Harley looked away and walked back to her office to go home... What the hell was with her sarcastic humour recently?

The Joker simply watched the blonde walk off. She had a sense of humour and there was something about her Joker couldn't quite pinpoint but he knew he liked it. She looked like she could take care of herself and take little nonsense.  
>But then..she also was very vulnerable, little love and affection in her life, easy to manipulate with a few choice words.<p>

The Joker was going to shape her into his creation. One of that Harley and one of his, the Harley he wanted.

"Harlequin' He whispered 'your going to be mine."  
>The spine-chilling laughter that followed echoed down the halls of Arkham long after it had stopped. <p>


	9. Madness is like Gravity

Another week, another session.  
>Another session with the Joker.<br>A week since the Rose 'incident'.  
>A week since Harley realised he flirts with her.<p>It was Harley Quinzel's second week at Arkham. Last monday she had her first session with the Joker. Gothams madman, Clown Prince of Crime, Ace of Knaves and Harlequin of Hate (Go figure) .<p>

The archnemisis of Batman. Good vs. Evil right? Harley had never seen it that way, it was Sane vs. Insane. One persons belief to anothers. Joker saw his life as one long carnival ride. Insanity is easy to achieve. He believed we should be able to do as we please and have fun whilst doing it.

Batman went with the Justice system, the typical view of Right and Wrong.

Who knows? The Joker could be right.

_  
>Joker POV<p>

Quinn again today, the Joker thought. Hehe. It's quite funny actually, she is a trained therapist meant to be the pinacle of sanity and reasoning able to figure out the way a persons mind works, schizophrenics, bipolars even guys like him; psychopaths.  
>He could easily break her... maddness is like gravity...all it takes is a little push.<p>

"Hey Joan! How are you this morning?"  
>Harley had arrived half an hour late but the great thing about Arkham is no-one noticed, everyone was always to busy.<p>

"Not bad harley, Joker session today?"  
>Joan was walking down the Hallway with her Clipboard checking off the Patients.<p>

"Yeah I do, I will come for our session after I promise"  
>Harley smiled, they were walking in the direction of Harleys office... after putting her stuff down she would run to the cantine for coffee and a muffin. Hmmm Blueberry? Banana? Oooh maybe one of the new ones with chocolate chips in them!<br>Then her Joker session, she wouldn't mind staring into those gorgeous eyes of hi...

"Harley? HARLEY?" Joan was staring at Harley, they had stopped walking.

Great Harley, just daydream about damn muffins then the Joker and ignore your boss, thats cool man.

'Sorry Joan, I was thinking about my Schedule. Busy, busy, busy!" Harley gave a small nervous laugh.

Joan bought it and chuckled.  
>"Don't worry I do it all the time, 2'o'clock appointment I believe?"<br>Harley nodded and came to her office "I'll see you after my Session Joan!"

"Okay, have a good day Harleen." Joan walked straight ahead still checking that useless clipboard.

Harley got a blueberry muffin and a hot chocolate. She decided there would be less fat in a hot chocolate than a chocolate muffin so here she was sat at her desk at 13:55pm drinking her hot chocolate and picking at her muffin.  
>She was surfing through her emails when the buzzer went.<p>

"Oh god!" Harley felt butterflies in her stomach, why was she so nervous?

She quickly looked in her pocket mirror, no chocolate or muffin stains? Okay she was ready to roll.

"Come in!" Her voice cracked a little at the end.

In he came, again being roughly guided by two guards. Joker grinned straight at her, his hair falling over his forhead in a mess.  
>When she had seen him on TV, usually his hair was in that type of 1950's back-combed style but without styling it was longer and it fell in small green curls. He looked good.<p>

"You know the drill . Press panic button if anything goes wrong or he just starts to piss you off...whichever comes first." Remarked the Guard, quite edgy at the end.

Harley shook her head "Thanks but has always been polite and friendly so your service will unlikely be needed."

"Have fun then ." The guards walked out loudly talking about Women and there "whining". Yeah real subtle guys.

Harley closed the door and walked past the Jokers lounge, he had been once again strapped in.  
>She sat down and got her notebook and pen out.<br>Not a sound could be heard. Just the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Harley cleared her throat "Okay Joker, I think today we should talk about...Batman." 


	10. Funhouse Slide

Big mistake. Big, BIG Mistake.

The Joker froze. He went rigid.  
>His head was slightly tilted, he simply stared at her.<p>

Harley felt fear rising in her gullet. She should have been more subtle, god the way he was looking at her...

"Um, Mr. Joker?"

"HOW DARE YOU."  
>His voice was full of hatred, his facial expression was one of rage, he began wildly thrashing against his bindings.<p>

" , calm down!" Harley half shouted in worry and fear. OH GOD, his ankle was free!

Harley felt her back press against the far end of her chair. She looked around her desk, where the hell was that panic button?

He was still yelling, his left leg was almost out of the ankle restraint.  
>"YOU LITTLE SLUT"<p>

Wait. Had he just called her a Slut?  
>This angered Harley, she hadn't felt that angry since her mother sold all her stuff in a garage sale without asking her.<p>

" You will NEVER call me that again, I am NOT A SLUT!"  
>Suddenly Harley realised she was stood up and yelling, woah what was she doing?<br>She was shouting at her patient!

The Joker had stopped struggling and was simply staring at her again, a mixture of pity and confusion was staring at her.  
>Harley sat down.<br>"Im really sorry Mr. Joker, that was an inappropiate remark and I apologise for shouting at you."

Joker sighed "Y'know, Im sorry too. It's just... a little bit of a touchy subject, sorry toots."

Before Harley could talk he smiling at her again, from ear to ear.  
>"So sweetheart, how was your weekend?"<p>

Mood swings vary from extreme ends of the scale, multiple personality? -Harley noted, she was slightly surprised at the change in him but she had read of the different ways he acted, most likely for attention.

Harley might as well answer him "It was good thank you, I caught up on alot of work. How about yours?"  
>Joker chuckled "Pretty much the same angel."<p>

He caught up in work too? Hmm...

The Joker stretched, well tried to before continuing

"He's crazy, you know."

Harley was surprised "Who? Batman?"

Joker rolled his eyes

"No, Santa Claus. Of course Batman. Always Batman. I've seen it in his eyes. Screaming mad stalkers and dishonest, hiding his face behind a fright mask. Well, no masks for me. I have nothing to hide. I laugh at the cruel absurdity of the world. But Batman... Batman, he's got them all fooled. He's made them think he can make a difference. That he can actually make things better. And the Joke of it is, they all believe it!"

"The police?" Harley had her confused face on.

Jokers voice got louder.  
>"The police, the media, the frickin' junior rangers, every last sack of walking meat in this urban cesspool. Listen, sweets, Batman knows we're all on the same funhouse slide into madness, why won't he admit it? He's up there in his belfry laughing at us. And the real gag is, the miserable liar is allowed to run free while I'm in here."<p>

Harls chewed this through in her mind "That's really incisive."

His eyes lit up "Then you understand, don't you? You know why I do what I have to do. You know Gotham's only real savior... is me."

This made Harleens head spin, it made alot of sense.

-BUUUUUUZZZZ-  
>oh, end of the session.<p>

Harley stood up as the Guards came in.

The Guard from earlier started to get the Joker up "Hang on...one of the restraints is off his ankle!"  
>He looked accusingly at the clown then at Harley " what happened?"<p>

Harley smiled but look suprised "Oh it's undone? I didn't even notice. He has been fine, thank you."

Both Guards dragged him to his feet, the aggressive one mumbling something along the lines of "These things don't just come undone..."

As they left the room Joker turned his head slightly "See you next monday Harlequin"  
>Then with a sharp push by the Guard, he was gone.<p>

Harley had alot to think about. 


	11. Issues are Obvious

Yeah, Joker may have SOME Issues with Batman, that was obvious.  
>But what really struck Harley was the fluency in which he talked about the corrupt world.<br>It was well thought out, as she said. incisive.

Harls looked at the closed door he walked out of 15 minutes prior. She took the hairband out of her hair and let it come down like a blonde curtain falling across her face, god her head hurt.

She quickly brushed through her hair then made her way along the corridor to 's office. This should be...fun.

"Harleen! Good to see you" as Harley knocked on her door and came in.  
>Joan smiled and sipped on her coffee.<p>

"Hey Joan, do you have any paracetamol?"  
>Harley could feel the small bang in the back of her head, it was like a small band was having a party.<p>

Joan put down her coffee and opened her desk drawer  
>"Sure, two tablets I'm guessing?"<br>She had already popped two out as her assumptions were correct.

"Yes please, can I have a coffee?"Harley weakly smiled, she could swallow them dry but she knew she would retch.

Joan was already out the door, on the way to the staff room. What should Harley tell her about the session?

She sighed softly, she knew she should tell Joan everything, everything he says or does. The Batman comments, the rage and the struggle, the fact he could have easily killed her about an hour ago...

"Here you go!"  
>Joan came bustling in with a steaming cup of coffee interrupting Harley's train of thought.<p>

Harls grabbed the tablets and gratefully drank a large mouthful of coffee, scalding her tongue.

Joan smiled "Better?"

"Will be in a'bit, thanks"Harley grimaced.

Joan put her elbows on the table like she was expecting a story.

"So what happened today Dr. Quinzel with your session with the Joker?"

Harley had to consider what she was going to say, she didn't have to tell her everything...

"We talked about Batman."  
>Harley stated matter-of-factly.<p>

Joans eyes widened  
>"Really?! What did you talk about? You must understand this is extraordinary!"<p>

Jesus, she looked like a kid at Christmas.

Harley crossed her legs and wearily squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again.

"Well he didn't say much when I first mentioned it, I thought he was going to become angry..."

She took another swig of coffee before continuing.

"He didn't say anything for about ten minutes then he said Batman was crazy for dressing up and that Batman should be in here with him. To be honest that was it."

Harley decided it was best to make the sessions sound as mundane as possible otherwise Joan would think he was too much for her to handle.

Joan looked bored, like she had heard it all before.

"Did he sound angry or upset? Did he GET angry or upset?"  
>She was frowning.<p>

"To be honest Joan he was mumbling, talking quietly. He just remained in his restraints.  
>But funny thing was one of his ankle restraints was undone, I never even noticed...He didn't move."<p>

Joan raised an eyebrow but then smiled

"Well it sounds like he likes you, probably to do with the blonde bombshell being his Doctor" Joan grinned.

But they both knew Joker had never shown appreciation sexually for any  
>man or woman, no-one was really sure what his 'deal' was.<p>

"Okay Miss. Quinzel it seems like things are going fine, just keep making notes and I'm always here if there are any problems"

Harley stood up, she wanted to go home and sleep  
>"Thanks Joan I will see you tomorrow, thanks for the Coffee."<p>

"Thanks for the session Harley, See you later."

Joan waved as she went out the door.

As she was driving home she realised her headache was gone, she smiled.

Another week till Monday.

-ARKHAM ASYLUM: JOKERS CELL-

The Joker was lying on his cot again.  
>She really listened to him, she drank in every word he said.<br>He giggled with glee, when she got home tonight she would stick some frozen crap in the microwave, put on her cosy pyjamas and watch bad television but somewhere in this everyday boring routine done by millions of boring people she would consider everything he said, she would reconsider her entire belief structure however the Joker had a small feeling she has considered it already.

*sigh* Another week until he saw his Harlequin.


	12. Arkham Afternoon: Part I

The Joker was in the lunch line. God the everyday lunchtime of a room full of people who are simply using up the oxygen.

He shuffled forwards, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. A constant poker face.  
>This made everyone more nervous to be around him, he could be thinking anything, maybe even thinking of a plan, who knows.<p>

But today he was simply having the cogs in his brain work a little harder requiring his concentration.  
>When he got his 'Lunch' he scanned the room, ah. Poison Ivy and The Riddler aka; Pam and Eddy.<p>

"Do you two only sit together for your obsession of the color green?" Joker mocked as he sat opposite them.

Ivy narrowed her eyes  
>"Actually we were discussing the uses of plants being able to grow in sub-zero temperatures with the additive of certain chemicals."<p>

Joker laughed and rolled his head back "How thrilling, plants? Seriously? PLANTS?  
>Really become slightly more interesting" He sighed feeling bored<p>

"How is your little greenhouse going Pammy?"

"Not well. There not letting me order ANY of the correct fertilizers or growing substances  
>to make the most of them." She looked down in disgust at her dinner.<p>

"That's because Ivy dear,the items you want to order could make mustard gas if mixed correctly."  
>Edward commented picking at his lunch.<p>

The Joker grinned widely "Oooh Pammy being naughty! Someone should give her a time out."

Ivy slammed her fist on the table  
>"Enough Joker! I'm so sick of you and you've been here less than 5 seconds."<p>

The Joker leaned across the table until they were nose to nose.

She stared right back as he whispered

"Why so serious?"

Then sat back and laughed, his famous laugh. A tear fell from his eye down his bone white skin. He wiped it away with a finger

"Really you're too much Pam."

"You're insane Joker" Ivy stared at him.  
>Joker tilted his head slightly<br>"Really? I thought I was a Pisces!"

He always sounded so matter-of-fact about everything.

Edward looked at Joker carefully

"Want to take a picture Eddy?"  
>Joker wasn't even looking in his direction.<p>

Edward slowly spoke  
>"Well... It's just someone I've been wondering...'"<p>

"People wonder a lot of things, narrow it down Riddy."

Edward looked nervous "It's about your sessions..."

Joker turned at this "My sessions?" His forehead furrowed in questions.  
>"Spit it out Nigma" Ivy pushed.<p>

"How are things going with that ? I've seen her walk around the grounds. Occasionally I see her smoke or talk to herself-"

Joker cut in  
>"So eddy, where did you dig around to find out I have Doc Quinn?"<p>

A look of Panic flashed across the Riddlers face  
>"I saw the young Doctor and wondered about her so...yes I did a little 'digging' but about her mostly."<p>

Joker laughed, a mocking one  
>"AWWWWWW. Eddy has a crush! On no less than the blonde shrink!"<p>

Edward went red, his head was down and gave a small cough.

"So, what did you find out about our little quinny?"  
>Joker was looking at Ed for information. Even Ivy seemed interested.<p>

Edward cleared his throat and sat up straight.  
>"From her school records-"<p>

"School Records?" Ivy butt in "How did you get hold of them?"

Riddler gave her a look of obviousness  
>"I'm the Riddler. Access to a computer and a School password is the least I'm capable of."<p>

Joker rolled his eyes  
>"Yeah yeah, quit bragging. What did our teenage blondie get up to?"<p>

Edward raised his eyebrows  
>'Well she seemed to have a lot of home trouble and had to regularly meet with a counselor. It's quite<br>strong stuff, most of her conversation's were secretly recorded for reference."

"Tut Tut" The Joker closed his eyes for a second.  
>"Naughty Schools sticking there nose in on her mentality."<p>

"Yes..." Nigma seemed confused  
>"Anyway, I think her Father ran away with her babysitter it seems. She started self-harming and her Mother became an alcoholic."<p>

Ivy's face was emotionless, The Joker was quiet for at least 3 minutes.

Suddenly he started giggling, Ivy and Edward looked at him with complete confusion however they both knew this type of thing was hilarious to him, the harming, killing and dehumanization of other people.

"Isn't it Hilarious? The girl who was the fucked up and messed up one in School is now OUR doctor?  
>I mean seriously, they might as well let us give each other sessions. Oooh imagine that? Croc trying to ask Bane about his childhood issues...oooh Hahah, hahahahahahahha, HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA ."<p>

The joker was doubled over, banging his fist on the table trying to stop laughing.  
>Could this place really get anymore rich?<p>

Ivy stood up with her tray  
>"My head is now thumping. I'm going to go and lie down away from you lunatics." She scorned walking away. Always that walk that makes mens heads turn.<p>

Joker also stood up "Now Nigma, I do enjoy our little chats... actually I don't but these pleasantries do prevent that bitter taste in our mouths, tar tar!"

He walked off slightly giggling and decided what to do next. If Edward Nigma (The most boring villain of them all he may add) could get into a computer file then surely Joker could find his own Information on his shrink?

Decisions,decisions. The Joker walked away humming. A tune no-one could remember, from the 60's.  
>Huh, The Joker stopped to think, I must really have to make myself up a birthday.<p>

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome. I must add, for all the amazing people who lovingly favorited my story. I must say I am sorry for not posting in a long time. I recently suffered a loss, a very close friend of mine passed away in a car accident, however this huge shock has pushed me to realise I should continue doing things I actually enjoy. So I've started writing again. Kirstie, I'll miss you always.


	13. Arkham Afternoon Part II: The Dream

"Tony...Toooonnnyyyy"  
>Joker was acting like a ghost, silently walking his way to the gardens (He had been a good boy so they let him go for walkies!) Joker caught sight of one of his inside friends, so to speak, guarding near the gate.<p>

Striding forward, he had an act for being silent, he crept behind Tony until his lips met the unaware guards ear.

"TONY" Joker screamed sending the guard ten miles in the air, clutching his chest in shock.

"JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH! You scared me half to death boss!"  
>Tony was doubled over regaining his composure<p>

Joker laughed and thumped him on his back  
>"You'll be fine, what doesn't ..KILL you, only makes you stronger! Hahahahah!"<p>

Tony stood up straight "Ha, aha..ha." The feeble attempt at laughing simply made the Joker want to strangle him. Mmm, not yet.

Joker had his hands clasped behind him, he spun around so his back was facing Tony. Joker was in some luck today, no other guards were around to witness the conversation.

"Listen old chum, I need you to do me a favor..." Joker walked in circles.

Tony looked very uncomfortable "Uh...yes boss?"

Joker paced as he considered his words carefully  
>"You are aware of the pretty young thing all you men have been eyeing up, the new doctor? Quinzel?"<p>

Tony thought this through for a second  
>"Oh! Doctor Quinzel?"<p>

"Well done Tony." Joker sighed and digressed "I need you to find out as much information about her as possible. Where she lives, her personal school files, her friends, anything and everything." Joker was now staring at him.

"And if a WORD of this gets out to anyone, I will not kill you" Joker grins.

Tony looked confused "Oh okay, thanks bo-"

Joker held up his finger "I'll just kill everyone you love instead. Okay? Glad we have an understanding".

Joker grinned manically.

Tony wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, shaking.

"Sure thing Joker, not a peep out of me. When do you want all this Information by?"

Joker looked at his invisible wrist watch  
>"Next week sound good for you? I'm a mighty fine busy man, I have such a busy schedule in my cell.."<p>

"Ha, haha, haa... yeah sure next week is good" Tony gave a weak smile.

He then gave a small cough in the back of his throat  
>"Uuh... if you don't mind me asking, why do you wanna know everything about her?"<p>

Joker looked at him, all humor gone.  
>"Now tony, my dear fat idiot" Joker walked right up to him. "Sometimes, we should NEVER ask questions".<p>

With that Joker walked away, leaving Tony terrified.

_

Joker was back in his cell by 3:30 sharp, like he was everyday.  
>He was allowed small reading material. A large proportion of the Inmates requested soft porn and the women requested celebrity gossip magazines.<p>

Currently the Joker was reading Finnegan's Wake, supposedly one of the most difficult books in the English language as most of it nonsensical language and slang written by a maniac of an author.

Joker didn't understand the problem. It made utter sense.

Suddenly there was a shadow coming through the glass. He glanced up from his Book, only to be surprised at what he saw. At the window stood Harley, in normal clothes. She looked much better in Jeans than her dreadful white coat, the Joker concluded.

He sat up and couldn't help his face spreading into a giant grin.

"Well isn't it Dr. Quinny, here to drug me up silly?"

Harley softly smiled  
>"No Joker. I'm here for you."<p>

"Me?" The smile faded and was replaced with a look of curiosity.

Harley got a key out her bra and unlocked the door, wait how did she get a key?

This suddenly didn't matter, she was stood over him. Her eyes drinking him in.

"I should warn you my dear, my bite is worse than my meow."  
>There was no humor in his voice.<p>

Harley put a finger to his lips, he instantly shushed at her soft touch.

She pushed him back onto the bed, however when Joker felt the soft material hit him, he looked around and he was on a giant heart shaped black bed covered in a red silk duvet.

He looked down and ... he was in his favorite custom made purple suit.  
>The Joker stood up and looked around, except for the bed which was in the center of the room and taking up most of the space, there was a purple dresser in the corner.<br>A large carnival mirror in the other corner. There were also two doors, one to his left and one to his right, the walls were purple, the ceiling was black and the carpet was red.

Hmmm.. the Joker was gathering a theme here.  
>The door to his left opened. Joker turned his head slowly like he knew what he was expecting, despite the fact he had no clue.<p>

The Joker was expecting her but still felt shock when Harleen Quinzel came through the door.  
>She looked beautiful he remarked, her blonde hair was down, past her shoulders.<br>Slowly she walked towards him, he noticed she was wearing a short sexy cream colored nighty. There was a twitch in the downstairs region causing him to groan.

Joker couldn't take his eyes off her, suddenly she was right in front of him and again pushed him further into the bed.  
>Why was he letting her do this, she was simply controlling him. He should beat her, scream at her, teach her he was HER master. But... he couldn't.<p>

He watched as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him, her nighty riding up to her thighs just below her underwear, if she was wearing any.

Harley leaned forward until they were nose to nose, her hair falling around his face, tickling the Jokers neck.

She moved her head a little to the right so her lips were next to his ear

"I'm not yours, you're MINE."

Her eyes met his again, the colour of the ocean against the colour of the emerald.

The Joker didn't move, he didn't speak, he hardly even breathed as she moved forward.  
>As she came closer he could smell her, Strawberry and Peaches.<p>

When she was an inch away from his lips he closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to touch his.  
>Next he felt the soft feeling of silk, apple flavored lips against his own rough red ones.<p>

It felt amazing, he was so lost in the feeling and emotion...  
>Then he felt a petal land on his cheek.<p>

Joker opened his eyes, he was surrounded by petals. The lips touching his were no longer there, he sat up. The petals were falling from the sky, the ceiling had dissipated instead a stormy broken sky was above, producing red and black petals.

They were like creamy pencil shavings falling from the Heavens.

The room was covered in them, it was a mist of red and black. He heard a laughing come from around him however it was not from him.

Then out of the thick fall of red and black came her figure.

The Joker tried to focus his eyesight but couldn't recognise her face until she was before him.  
>Joker felt his mouth drop from sheer shock.<p>

Their was his Doctor, his Harley, dressed in a Harlequin outfit. Her face wore greasepaint and was whiter than snow.

She grinned, a sinister grin, a JOKER grin. In her hands was a sharp knife.

"What is that for sweets? It's a little dangerous for a young girl like you."

Joker watched her as she walked forward, the petals falling thicker and faster.

Harley was stood over him, pushing her body against him.  
>She got the tip of the knife against the corner of the Jokers mouth.<p>

They were both half buried in petals. Everything was black and red.

Harley grinned again and pulled slightly at the knife before coming closer, bringing them face to face.

"Joker"

He waited.

"Why so serious?"

Everything clouded over in black and red.

The Joker woke up.  
>He focused his eyes onto the light above him and then looked at the window. It was dark outside.<p>

He looked around, he was still in his cell with Finnegens Wake slumped on the floor.  
>His forehead was covered in sweat.<p>

He hesitantly felt the scars on his mouth before slowly smiling

"Hehehehhe, oh Harley, Harley, Harley. Not long left for you my sweets."

With that he turned over and pleasantly fell back to sleep.


	14. When there is a will, there is a way

That damn clown.  
>That damned fucking clown.<br>Twisting her into his play toy.

The idea made Edward Nigma aka; The Riddler, feel positively sick.

Harley had now been treating the Joker for exactly one month. The Riddler had been watching her, not anymore out of devotion (well not just that anyway) but also out of fear for her well being. They had struck up, what one may consider a friendship throughout the time she had been at Arkham.  
>She was very clever, she occasionaly talked to him when she passed his cell. However this new pleasantry was brought on by a bad thing, Harleen had started making trips to the Jokers cell, which was a few steps from his own.<p>

Edward could tell the Joker had plans for her. The way he watched her when she walked by, like a predator watching  
>his prey. His eyes were hungry, but for what? The Riddler didn't know the answer for a change.<p>

The first conversation Harley and The Riddler was 3 weeks ago, it would be one he remembered.  
>Around 2.03pm on a thursday, Edward was leaning against the metal ledge which extended into his cell leaving a small gap to see passers by.<p>

He was reading a book, an 'american' classic: To Kill a Mockingbird'. Something he never got round to reading through  
>school, so far...it was humbling. Nigma heard the unfamiliar click of high heels coming his way, he turned his head slightly in mild curiosity.<p>

Heading his way, in her white doctors jacket, too tight pencil skirt and small high heels was Dr. Harleen Quinzel.  
>Edward got butterfly's, a feeling it took him a while to identify. He shook himself slightly, regaining sense. She was merely somewhat attractive female. Edward Nigma had no need to felt this way about a woman, whose intellect would obviously be inferior to his own. But Edward forgot something important, he was a nerd. Faced with an attractive woman. This often resulted in a calamity.<p>

She hadn't seen him yet, slyly Edward pushed his book between the bars until it fell and landed with a thud on the floor. He saw Dr. Quinzels shadow coming towards his cell. He panicked slightly, what if he had food around his mouth or his bright red hair was a complete mess?! No time to worry about that now, he was staring at the top of her blonde hair as she picked his book up.

Harleen stood up and smiled, she slid the book between the bars, her soft hands brushing his as he grabbed the book.  
>"Hello Mr. Nigma, I don't think we've met before. I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel"<br>Edward felt himself nervously smile, god. He felt like such a... geek!  
>"Good evening Dr. Quinzel. It is a pleasant to meet you. But first I must ask you a riddle."<br>Harley furrowed her brow "Oh? And what riddle may that be?"

Riddler grinned at her, his talent coming into play  
>"Give me food and I will live, give me water and I will die. What am I?" He desperately hoped she could answer it.<p>

Harley smiled and tilted her head to the side in amused thought. "AH" She exclaimed, making the Riddler jump.  
>"Fire." She smiled, pleased with herself.<p>

Riddler laughed "Yes, you are both brains and beauty, my, we are in luck!"

Did he really just say that? Wow, smooth moves Nigma.

Harleen blushed and was still smiling sweetly "Are you enjoying the book by the way? I read it in high school"  
>She was very pretty. More than pretty, beautiful.<br>"Yes, it is very interesting however slightly morose for my taste... may I ask , what brings you here?"  
>Edward didn't care to beat around the bush today, he was too curious.<p>

Harleen frowned slightly, very slight but the Riddler noticed. "I have to see one of my patients about something said in an earlier session."

"Joker?" Riddler knew the answer but asked anyway.

Harley flinched slightly and looked away "Well-"

" Really , he's hopeless. Don't bother, spend your time more wisely." Edward proclaimed.

Harleen turned away at this  
>"I believe my expertise give me more right to diagnose my own patients thank you very much ."<br>she hissed and started to walk away.

Edward panicked "Wait!"  
>Harley stopped and turned her head in acknowledgement.<p>

"Please.. I would very much like to converse with you again. Maybe test you with some more riddles?" He grinned in a cocky way.

Harey did a half smile, small but noticeable.  
>"Yes Edward, that would be nice."<br>And with that walked out of sight.

Ever since, he was booked in for one session a week with her to discuss his hobbies and interests. It made his week to see her however he still knew the reason she came past his cell three times a week, to see Joker.

Still...Riddler was plotting.  
>Plotting to convince her to be happy.<br>Planning for her to get rid of the Joker.

When there is a will, there is a way.


	15. Things can only look up

Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've updated but now that I have finished with college, I have rekindled my passion for comics and fanfiction writing! I know their are quite a few errors in some of the chapters, this is down to the fact it doesn't copy across very well so it is usually corrected within a day or two as I comb back through the chapters so please bare with any mistakes! Leave a review, good or bad. Constructive criticism is always helpful. I own nothing Batman, any of its characters or anything DC, I simply enjoy writing about it!

* * *

><p>-Patient Interview 37-<p>

"Hello Joker, how are you today?"

'...'

" Joker, we can't help you unless you cooperate, you can trust me."

'...'

*sigh*

"Guards please leave us now."

*shoes squeaking against the floor*

" Dr. Quinzel, we are not aloud to leave our posts, I'm sorry. Wardens orders."

"Oh for gods sake! Well can you please tell the Warden that the constant presence of guards is making my  
>patient uncomfortable?!"<p>

"... Dr. Quinn are you sure YOU'RE not the one who is uncomfortable? No offence."

"I'm fine, thank you. Okay, take him away for today."

"Fine with us"

*chains rattle with the guards making grunts as they lift the Joker from his seat*

"Come on you little pervy clown! Move!"

*scuffle*

*Door slams shut*

"Oh god"

*muffled cries*

-End of tape-

* * *

><p>-Two weeks later-<p>

Harley was curled up in bed in a pair of soft gray cotton shorts and a white vest, calm, neutral colours. That's what Harley needed right now,  
>neutral. She sipped at her peppermint tea thinking, always thinking. The recent events of the past couple weeks kept repeating themselves in her head again and again<br>and again.

Harley thought back to that day, what a strange thing time was. It now felt more like a dream to her, a disturbingly real dream.

-The week before-

Similar to every morning, Harley arrived at work 8:45, she parked her little silver lupo in the corner of the huge carpark for all the non-existent visitors,  
>and made her way to the front door where she would get her morning tea and muffin in the staff office.<p>

"Good morning " the nurse Victoria smiled at her as she arrived out of breath to the 5th floor.  
>"Morning!" Harley instantly lit up a luminous smile. She was in an excellent mood today.<p>

She was thinking about the last couple of sessions with the Joker. They had all gone splendid, nearly groundbreaking in some ways...  
>Harley believed he had really started opening up to her, he told her about some of past crimes,<br>some of his favorite crimes. He liked sharing alot of rather unpleasant details in a very gleeful  
>manner but Harley kept telling herself it was all progress. Every single detail was one step closer to curing him, no not curing, UNDERSTANDING him.<p>

People always said he was incurable. Bullshit. Anyone could be cured, it just took the right level of persuasion, hard work,  
>loyalty and maybe perhaps a little manipulation but eventually you would get there.<br>Yeah, she would get there.

Harley unlocked her office and took in the familiar beige, boring walls. She put her briefcase down and her cup of coffee, one day she might introduce a lick  
>of paint to these boring old walls!<br>She smiled at herself, the quiet and privacy was nice. Harley was also excited as she had (finally) agreed to meet her old college friends, it had been way too long.

Pulling her chair out, switching on her computer Harley began to think about what the next topic of conversation in today's  
>session should be. She was still debating on how to bring the Batman up again without making him lose it. However Harley didn't know this is where day was about to take a dark, disturbing turn.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is Patient Tape number 36, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Patient is 'The Joker'."<p>

*shuffles of chains and chairs*

"So what do you want to talk about today Mr. Joker?"

"Well dearest first of all, Mr. Joker was my Father. Hahhaahahahah!"

*small giggle*

"Okay, Mr. J any better?"

"Thanks sweetcheeks. Anyhoo where were we?"

"Mr. J, I wondering if there was anything in particular you wanted to talk about today? Anything you've read or seen in the news that has caught your attention?"

"Hmm... Cheesecake? Puppy's? I think we should discuss...you."

*sound of chair shifting*

"I am sorry Mr. J, that isn't an appropriate topic of conversation"

"Common boo, I trust you and tell ya anything! I think its time you return the favour. Don't ya trust me?"

"Mr. J, you are supposed to be able to talk to me. I am here to help you. We're not here to talk about me"

"Bu...but.. I trust you."

"You can and I'm glad you do. But it is against protocol to tell you about my personal life"

"Why are you so bound by rules Harley?"

"What do you mean Mr.J ?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to break the rules? When you go home in the west side of Gotham at 6pm everyday, don't you  
>ever get bored of the monotonous routine?!"<p>

"... How do you know that I live on the west side of Gotham?!"

"You live on Heril Street don't you? Apartment 34a?"

'...'

"Looking forward to seeing your friends tonight? You don't go out much Harley, you deserve it."

"Shut up! That's enough!"

*creepy laughter*

"Really, you shouldn't be so sharp tongued... its not becoming of a young woman"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE"

*sounds of chains clinking*

"I can't move, I'm strapped to the chair? DUH. Miss your old boyfriend Jack? Gosh he was a nasty guy..."

*Soft crying*

"GET OUT"

*Door slams open*

"OKAY CLOWN YOU'RE COMING WITH US"

"Why...where else would I go? Hehehehhe"

"SHUT IT!"

"Till next time my little Harley Quinn"

-End of Tape-

* * *

><p>That's all she was willing herself to remember. She felt the tears ready to break. After Joker was taken away she vaguely remembers collapsing into<br>a chair, crying until Dr. Leland came running in, demanding what happened. Harley told her, he had acquired details of her home life. At that  
>moment in time she couldn't give two shits about being his Doctor. She felt violated, she felt dirty, she felt exposed...<p>

She felt flattered.  
>That was the disgusting thing. It made her feel so desired by him, he was her patient. She shouldn't be attracted to him. He was a monster.<p>

Harley, as a Doctor, would never admit this of course. It was simply spur of the moment.

That evening the Joker was transferred back to Isolation. But Harley couldn't help keep thinking...how DID he get that  
>information?<br>She had to know. So that's what she did, she marched to his cell and asked.

Being attractive she didn't need to convince the guards too much for a minute alone with her patient. With the guards rotating so often, usually  
>they weren't up to date. These guards had no idea what had transpired earlier that day so didn't see a problem with leaving her.<p>

She still can see him in her head. He was lying on his cot, wrapped in a straitjacket.

He turned his head and looked at her, he simply raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yes ?"<br>He seemed completely...uninterested.

Harley leant her shoulder against the glass  
>"I need to know how you got that information. I won't even mention it too the police or Dr. Leland... I need to know for my own sake"<p>

He rolled his eyes  
>"Really? I thought you were a smart girl. How do you THINK I got the dirt?"<p>

Harley paused

"Guards?" It seemed the most logical, they weren't exactly loyal or clever.

" DING DING DING, WE HAVE A WINNER." Joker laughed.

Harley narrowed her eyes

"Don't mock me. What you did was sick."

Joker stuck out his tongue  
>"That's what I do hunny. Anyway, whats wrong with healthy curiosity?"<p>

"That wasn't healthy. It was WAY too personal, especially about Jack..."

"Hehe, I only know where you live...what if I need an urgent medical appointment? Your ex-boyfriend was simply for my own curiosity."

"You're in here. Also why would you want to know about Jack?!"

Joker smiled at her "I'm in here for now my sweet. Also I simply needed to know what my competition is, he sounds very grumpy.  
>I may have to put a smile on his face! Hahahahahaha!"<p>

With that Harley couldn't hear anymore.  
>She walked away, the Joker was giggling to himself in his cot.<br>Harley pressed her palms against her ears and ran down the hall. Trying to get as far away  
>from him as fast as possible.<p>

* * *

><p>-The Present-<p>

Harley had to persuade everyone she was still okay with treating him. She needed to continue to treat him, with the results  
>she had been receiving...the warden didn't stop her.<p>

Harls had obviously been forced to move though, something she was NOT pleased with...however  
>Arkham were paying for it. They had her moved nearer to the Elite of Gotham.<br>Better security, safer streets, nicer shops, haha. Everything that should have made her happy.

Despite the advantages, she missed her old apartment. The comforting smell, the way her windows  
>looked over Gotham. She missed how independent she felt being there.<p>

*sigh*  
>Though for her work she could make this one sacrifice, this one little scare wouldn't<br>deter her from her work and now, obsession, with curing the Joker.

Every week they would have a 2 hour session. He would not say a word however whenever she went down to his cell, he told her anything she asked.  
>The routine was actually nice and simple.<p>

Harley had even began to talk to Edward Nigma, The Riddler. Edwards cell was a few cells before The Jokers. His intelligence was nice actually.  
>They talked about books, films, art, opera. The conversations were refreshing, less sinister.<p>

The Jokers actions were wrong...yet flattering. Why had he taken such interest in her?  
>She hoped this could help her in the long run, he would hopefully see something trustworthy in<br>her.

Harley Quinzel had been at Arkham Asylum for 4 months now, 5 tomorrow.

Harley really hoped things could only get better.


	16. The frozen masks just smile

It was like Christmas! Heheheheheheh! Joker was smiling at his own genius as he was led to their session. He had proven it was easy to do whatever he wanted to do with her. Joker had got some minor personal details, pissed her off AMAZINGLY with the fact he knew them AND just to put the cherry on the cake he had gotten her moved!

Away from her little apartment to the rich and powerful...why Arkham chose to fork out so much for a little blonde princess was even crazy to the Joker. However it was closer to Arkham, not in a technical sense. To drive it you had to do a full U-turn around Gotham but to swim...well it was right across the river.

Joker thought his Harley Quinn was actually...an interesting character. Harley had a very broken home life, abusive daddy till he fucked the babysitter then ran away, mummy who was happier with her vodka than her daughter, abusive boyfriend who beat her throughout college then last but not least Harley herself. A cutting, crying, bulimic, friendless, slut. It was going to be a piece of cake pushing her over the edge, to make her entirely his own. Hmmm...He was going to have to beat those bad traits out of her, he couldn't afford his Harley being ill and crying all the time when she was ready for him.

She was going to be a mess, completely insane but his.

Even the Joker was surprised she had agreed to still have him. To be honest with himself it wouldn't have mattered either way, he would still see her. He had already hooked her, he could see it in her eyes that she was desperate for his secrets. Joker occasionally gave her stories of some of the things he's done on a crazy weekend or two, sometimes made up, sometimes truthful...depends how much he liked her at the time.

Ooh! Joker was sat in her familiar room, he was particularly excited because after two weeks of over watched sessions, she was allowed to have private sessions with him again to see if Harley could get any progress with him. The Joker stepped into her room with the guard right behind him, he was smiling from ear to ear. But when he saw her, the smile fell short.

Harley's face was dirty, tears were dried on her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy. But the thing that caught his attention was the black eye blooming from her right eye. She had TRIED to cover it with make up but Joker knew. He froze inside, trying to calculate some explanation before he was going to flip. He however couldn't find one. The guard behind him felt him stiffen, he looked round to see .

"You alright miss? Want me to get someone?" He was trying to sound as calm as possible.

The guard could see she was upset and if THAT idiot could then it was obvious she had been hurt.

She looked up, trying to smile "No thank you, I'm fine. I simply received some sad about a close friend of mine"

Harley gave a weak smile. The guard nodded towards her eye "Miss, Im sorry to pry but are you sure you don't need anyone to...look at that?"

Joker was getting truely pissed now, even Harley could hear him grinding his teeth. She shook her head

"No thank you. I was playing baseball with my friends yesterday, stupid accident with the bat! Clumsy me!"

Harley's laugh wasn't very convincing and she knew it, she just kept smiling and waited for the guard to leave.

The guard sensed defeat "Well okay miss... you know the drill, want me to stay or leave?" "

"You are fine to leave us today, thank you" She continued to smile.

After the Joker was chained up and secure, the guard left.

Then they were once again, after a long time, alone. The Joker was still rigid. Harley and him simply stared at each other.

It was unnerving, Harley let out a small cough and tried to begin their session.

"How are you today Mr. J?"

The Joker closed his eyes, breathed through his nose and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Harley tried again "Mr. J?"

Joker opened his eyes "What happened?"

Harley avoided eye contact "What do you me-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" The Joker was quickly losing his, already limited, patience. His fists were clenched and he was shouting at her, she was pale and he was red. Harley sighed, looked down at her lap then up again, she was trembling.

"My...ex boyfriend Jack came to see me yesterday, for the rest of his stuff and we kinda.. had a fight." Joker didn't move, he continued staring at her "So he hit you?"

"Yeah." Harley buried her face in her hands, she was weeping "Wh-why do I let him do this t-to me? I'm a g-g-good person and I don't deserve to be t-treated like that, he's such a jerk!"

Her voice kept breaking and she was hiccuping in the middle of her sentences. She knew this was unprofessional and inappropriate but in that moment she didn't care. Joker stared at her, not caring for the rest of the details...Jack was now a deadman walking.

Joker patted the little space next to him with his chained hand. Harley looked at the seat for a moment, then at the Joker and then shakily got up and sat down next to him. He leant in close to her, Harley wiped her eyes with the hem of her jumper. Mr.J then very carefully brushed the hair out of the way of her left ear, came close enough so his lips were barely touching her skin and comforted her.

"Harley, Harley, Harley. Common, we both know you're better than this, crying over a guy who even dared touch you. Who would ever treat you this way?"

Harley looked out the corner of her eye "My mom, my dad and my teacher. Everyone always has. I'm nothing."

This was perfect, Joker realised this was the moment he had been waiting for. To start making Harleen his. "What did they do to you Harley?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

For the next hour, Harley Quinzel told the Clown Prince of Crime the tragic story of her life. The beatings, the abuse, the alcoholic mother and the never-there father, how her high school teacher stole her virginity, the way her boyfriend hit her when she made his coffee wrong. She loved how he sat there, never interrupting, he was so interested, nodding and listening to every word. He kept his hand on top of hers, she always felt the warmth.

Harley told him how she had never been and probably wasn't ever going to be taken seriously as a Doctor.

"They all think I'm a Joke!" Harley exclaimed throwing her hands up for emphasis.

Joker grinned at her, raised his eyebrow "Y'know, I happen to like jokes?"

Harley blushed then giggled like she was 15 again "Oh stop it!"

"Hmm...well I think you like it too much for me to stop babycake"' He winked, making her blush spread to her throat. Joker was bored of this whole charade and her tragic little life... but he was excited at how he could make her blush like that, make her feel the way she blatantly does.

Joker could see his plan coming together. She was looking at him with desire, to say he was smug was an understatement.

He came back to the moment as Harley sighed "The session is just about over"

Oh she did look very disappointing indeed, the Joker wanted to burst out laughing. But instead he bent his head down slightly looking at his chains, he whispered

"Today's been great, I'm glad you could share with me Harley"

Harley didn't even correct him, she smiled "Thank you so much for listening to me Mr. J"

Joker lifted his head up and when he did, Harley moved forward.

"Don't worry, we have another session on monday. I'll come see you before then in the morning." she assured him

"Yes I know but there is a full weekend in between" Joker frowned making Harley giggle slightly.

Okay, thought Joker, time to do the full shebang

"Im going to miss you, so much."

He turned slightly so he could see her reaction, at first her eyes opened really wide, then she blushed.

"Im going to miss you too"

Hahahaha! She was crazy! His doctor was crazier than he was! His thought process stopped short when Harley leant in so they were nose to nose.

"Monday" Then she kissed him.

It was...sweet, taste wise. From the jokers behalf he thought she tasted of cotton candy. It wasn't bad though. Harley kissed him as hard as she could, the Joker sort of just sat there, but he was kissing her wasn't he? Not killing her.

The kiss ended, they smiled at each other and then he was gone.

All Harley could do was wait for Monday.

All the Joker could do was laugh to himself, he was better than he thought!


	17. No smoke without fire

Harley slowly sipped at her coffee staring into the skyline of Gotham, it was falling into dusk.

She should most likely go back now...if she wanted to avoid murder/ rape/ certain clown doom.

Harley checked her watch, yep it was 17:46, she stood up from the little bench at the top of the park, took a deep breath of fresh air and started walking in the direction of her nearby apartment.

5 months.

Since their kiss, since he escaped, since she moved, since she...

Since she realised she was in love with The Joker.

* * *

><p>Hand in his pocket, Joker stared out onto the city, his city.<p>

His purple trench coat blew around his legs and his sleeked-back green hair was lightly letting strands loose in the wind.

Joker was contemplating...his plans for the future were almost set, he liked being organised despite what people thought. It was just Harley setting him on the edge, he made her a promise.

He swore to keep it.

* * *

><p>27th December, 2011.<p>

-3:00pm-

Smoke everywhere, it stung her eyes, they watered furiously as the fire alarm was blazing in her ears. She had to leave her office, quickly before the fire cornered her, Harley could barely breath. She needed to escape now!

* * *

><p>-2 hours earlier-<p>

"So you're planning an escape?" Harley exclaimed when Joker revealed his plans.

"Shhh... yes baby. But breath a word, I will be really sad and frowny. You don't want to disappoint me do you?"

"Of course not! I would never..."

"Good."

Harley lowered her voice even more

"..Will you come back for me?"

Joker leaned into her hair

"I couldn't continue without you darling."

Harley grinned, it felt like a dream. He loved her.

After the Joker left their session, she sat back at her desk, drank her tea and considered everything that was going on in her life. They've only kissed once but damn, that was all she could think about half the time. They talked about everything, he listened to her and he was so interesting she couldn't help but be enticed by his stories.

She gave a happy sigh as she imagined his rough lips against her soft ones.

At the beginning of the session, Joker told her that he was leaving. The idea made tears come to her eyes but she knew he was better than these four walls. He was brilliant, the Joker being contained? THAT was utter madness.

It really was "Harls, toots, I'm going for a while, but this is one of our little secrets"

They both knew she wouldn't dare betray him, only stupid people did that. She wasn't stupid, let alone a bitch. To do that to her Joker? Why would she?

The Joker trusted her, he trusted no-one. He treated her as an equal, his opposite, he really cared. She rarely got that, and she cherished it.

But...that little voice in the back of her head, constantly talking, all the time, telling her this was stupid. She was his doctor, she should be treating him. Not let him willfully escape and murder people.

He was a monster, she knew it, and the Joker was sick and twisted.

SHUT UP.

Shutup,shutup,shutup!

Harley banged her head on the desk, she closed her eyes and let the darkness take over her thoughts.

She should NEVER think of him like that, he was beautiful in his own dark way. Misunderstood, people simply judged him without seeing what his actual vision was for people, the escape for society Gotham needed.

For the first time she mattered, she actually mattered to someone that much they changed their plans for her. She could never let him go.

She breathed in deeply, opened her eyes and looked back at her computer screen, 2:00pm.

Joker explained roughly that he was planning a breakout in the night time, perfect. She would be gone.

* * *

><p>-Jokers POV, 2:00pm-<p>

Explosives in place? Check! Bribed guards ready to let all hell loose? Check!

Molotov Cocktails preparing to be lit and thrown? CHECK!

Blonde doctor sneaking away with him? HOLD THE PHONE.

*tsk-tsk* He hated to leave his little blondie behind but she was too much of an alibi. I mean, she was great n'all but... she simply wasn't devoted to him. Joker knew that she was still developing and she would break if he took her now, no no, he would have to come back for his harlequin later. When Joker made a promise, he kept it.

Especially to her.

Now, it was time to let the fireworks off.

* * *

><p>-Harleys POV, 2:55pm-<p>

*BOOM!*

Harley felt her entire room shake and pictures fell off the wall and one of the windows

crac-

*BOOM!*

This one was much closer, Harley dived under her desk for cover, her hands automatically reaching behind her head just as anoth-

*BOOOOOOOM!*

This one was in front of her door, blowing it off its hinges, paper was flying everywhere, her windows both smashed. Harley's ears rung with the sound of the explosion, she was struggling to keep her vision focused. The smoke quickly filled her nose making her gag violently. It made her eyes water, she peeked out from underneath her desk and saw the fire raging around the door frame. She had to get out, NOW.

Harley picked herself up, covering her eyes slightly with her sleeve and crouch-jogged towards the door. She picked the pace and ran through the door, feeling her skin nearly burn at the intense heat. The fire alarm made it all the more difficult to focus, Harley considered the nearest exit down the stairs which was covered with guards, all dead.

Crying and shocked Harley quickly stepped over bodies trying to beat the fire to the exit...also trying to keep an eye out for rogue inmates.

She could see the door into the courtyard, freedom!

Then the code-red system started blaring from the speakers...all code-red patients were free.

Fuck.


	18. Nearly a kiss

Her heart beat, his heart beat and it was like they felt each other.

Her heart was good and pure. His heart was twisted and evil. A pure monster.

But they were each other's weakness.

Harley woke up with a start, her neighbour was banging down from above her head. Oh dear, she was having night terrors again. Harls grabbed a tissue from her nightstand, wiped her face covered in sweat and breathed deeply. As she closed her eyes, a pair of bright green ones filled her mind. She was dreaming of him again, every night now for a week. The same dream.

Every time.

Harley got up, pulled on her dressing gown and lent out her window for a cigarette. Yeah she was a doctor, but honestly after everything she had been through, who gave a flying fuck? She had nightmares constantly since those explosions caused by him. HIM. Oh god he consumed her every thought,

It was like a slow, painful but slightly enjoyable torture...

Every night for the past week she had been reliving those explosions in her dreams, it had been a month and it was now nearly February but she couldn't help but think about the last time she saw him.

-27th of December-

Right, ignore the alarm. Move. MOVE NOW. Harley was covering her nose with her coat to try and breath through all this smoke, the suffocation was so physical she wanted to collapse right there in the corridor but she kept urging her legs forward.

Okay, so down the corridor, down 5 flights of stairs, through the front door and RUN. But it would never be that easy, every single red code patient was free! They were roaming around...and probably armed by now. Harleen Quinzel was not going to die in Arkham Asylum that was for sure! Despite being terrified and injured Harley kept going past all the broken glass and debris, luckily she was moving away from the fire which was closer to her office the other side of the long winding corridor of Arkham. As she got to the fire exit her legs gave way "SHIT." Harley cried as she fell, oh god she was too weak for this, she could feel herself getting fainter...there was no way she was going to get down all those stairs but still she crawled to the fire exit and with all her strength pushed herself through the door. She collapsed again once she was through to the stairwell, with the door closed she could breath properly. The stairwell was quiet and filled with fresh air, Harley nearly felt the urge to go to sleep.

Harley breathed in and out hard, she felt her face, it was covered in smoke and sweat. Her legs shaking, she was exhausted, all Harley wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't allow herself that luxury otherwise she would die. Get off the fucking floor woman! Harls pushed herself off the floor once she regained some breath, she clung to the banisters as she urgently went down the stairs. One floor.

Two floors. Everything was quiet apart from the blazing alarms, she had yet to come across anyone. Anyone at all.

Three floors, nearly there!

Fourth floor... Scarecrow.

Harley barely had time to look up before she realised she was pinned to the wall by the almighty Doctor but this time instead of the handsome psychopath she came to know and love, there was a creepy sack face in place... it would be a good Halloween costume though! Oh shit, pay attention, you may actually die Harley. Curse her wondering mind!

"Ah Miss. Quinzel, what a pleasure to bump into you like this" His voice was the same...but croakier and more fractured. Harley couldn't help but stare into the gaps of his mask, into his icy blue eyes, he had one arm across her chest and the other on her arms, she was helpless.

"Oh, , I didn't see you there, I was sort of trying to escape from this horrid fire, I don't know if you noticed it or not..."

"OF COURSE I NOTICED IT. IT WAS A HUGE EXPLOSION."

"Oh...I'm glad you haven't been impaired by it then, was just checking... as a doctor of course."

Scarecrow leaned in to look at her further, as if he was studying her, probably exactly what he was doing.

"Of course, a good Doctor always checks on her patient's wellbeing. But the thing is , I'm not your patient."

Harley sighed, feeling fed up "Are you always this pedantic or is it just today?"

Scarecrow cackled "Ha-ha, always child. I never realised how impertinent you were till now. We really must do something about that..."

That's when he raised his gloved hand and Harley noticed all the syringes filled with bright green fluid, they were all wired up to his palm for him to control, oh jesus, that was going to be used on her!

"JONATHAN PUT HER DOWN". Harley filled with relief as she and Scarecrow looked round to see a suited Riddler standing just opposite them. "I mean it Crane, leave the girl alone."

As Scarecrow and Riddler stared each other out, a certain Poison Ivy walks right through them and catches the scene. "Now, now boys, what seems to be the problem?"

She stares at both of them through her half lidded eyes,

So sexy, so alluring. Wait, Harls you're straight, concentrate!

Ivy looked at Harley up and down, then between Crane and Riddler.

"Are you two fighting over little miss blonde? Common guys, bros before hoes."

"Hey!" Harley cries, she wasn't a hoe! Ivy looks over to her in amazement "I'm helping you idiot, shush."

Oh. Right.

Scarecrow sighs "I suppose she's more trouble than she's worth...for now." And with that he turned around and stalked off towards the F block of inmates, probably to pick someone else as a test subject. Riddler looks at Ivy then Harley slightly shaking his head

"Thanks Ivy, he's been in such a bad mood since Becky broke up with him."

Ivy laughed "Of course, she's the only woman ever who has willingly dated him, and that was barely dating! Just try not to kill Doctor Barbie over there kay?" with that Ivy gracefully danced her way to the gardens.

"Uh thanks Edward, you saved my life." Harley felt exhaustion hit her and then remembered where she was.

"Edward, we have to get out of here, it's not safe. I don't mean just the inmates, that fire is spreading!" With that, they both looked up the stair well and saw the flames slowly catching up with them.

"No problem doll face, he's been irritating me for some time, wanted to return the favour" With a smile he grabbed her arm and they set off to the stairs.

"I'm more surprised Poison Ivy saved me too." Harley pondered out loud.

"Oh I'm not the only one he's annoyed, Cranes been winding up Ivy for a while now."

Riddler laughed as they both quickly walked down the stairs to the main door. Harley thought about this for a minute "What about?"

"Doesn't it seem obvious?" Exclaimed Riddler "PLANTS. Always with her bloody plants, he talks all the luscious green outdoors and how well the plants are growing. He's permitted outdoor walks, she isn't...for obvious reasons."

Harley silently chuckled "Ah yes I'm aware." Then suddenly something dawned on her "Edward, can you tell me, is Joker okay?" This caused both to stop, Riddler looked at her in shock and something else...disappointment?

"Miss Quinzel...Joker is the one who did this, he planted all these explosions. He escaped as soon as they want off. He tipped some of us off though, just so we were prepared to get our things. Now he'll think we owe him *pfft*."

Riddler scorned and kept walked down the stairs, Harley stood rooted to the spot. Bu-bu-but.. he was meant to be taking her. No he couldn't have left her, no.

Riddler turned round to see she wasn't following but stood still with silent tears flowing down her face, he rushed back up the stairs until he was standing in front of her, hands against her arms

"Oh Harley, did you ever think he actually liked you? He was just using you for his own entertainment. It was all an act, a show for himself. Please don't cry, he isn't worth your tears."

Harleys eyes snapped up towards his, they were also a wonderful green, not quite emerald but more like grass.

Slowly without realising, their heads were moving towards each other, inching closer until she could feel the warmth of his lips on hers, not quite kissing but if they were a fraction of an inch closer...

"No Edward." Harley stepped back, resisting all urge to kiss him. "I can't kiss you, it would be wrong."

Riddlers face went red "Harley is it wrong for a man to kiss a woman when he has feelings for her, no matter who he is, if they like each other that's all that should matter." He was staring at her so intently, her heart beat so loud she could feel it in her chest...

Harley fled. She couldn't, it was all too much. She ran past him down the stairs, out the door until she could see the main entrance. She kept running until she could feel the cold air on her face, then she ran into a black, slightly cushiony wall. Harley fell straight on her ass, slightly disoriented she looked up. BATMAN. HOLY FUCK.

" Dr. Quinzel, are you alright?" He said with a raspy low voice. She nodded, feeling the blood rush in her head as she faced the big black wall the Batman was. He grabbed her by the waist and put her over his shoulder as he took her outside to the ambulances and thousands of police and S.W.A.T vans outside the asylum. How does he know my name?

Then everything went black, it had all become too much for Harley.


	19. Valentine's Day and Gold Glitter

Hi guys I am so happy you have been following and favourting this story! I am going to try and be a better author now and work on this more, perhaps publish another story as I have so many ideas! Just so you all know I will be ultimately **changing the way how Joker and Harley get together and how Harley becomes Harley Quinn, **I hope you still all enjoy it and continue to read & review, thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Ah Valentine's Day…a bit of a cosmic joke on herself, Harley thought. She stared at the rows upon rows of cards, flowers, teddy bears and chocolates all made cheaply and bought for girlfriends and housewives whose husbands considered this the only day of the year they had to be nice to their other half.<p>

"Or maybe I'm just bitter" Harley murmured to herself frowning. Harls continued with her shopping, making sure to stock up on enough chocolate and ice cream to outdo Valentine's Day and her PMS which were both fast approaching, it was the first week of February. She couldn't believe how quickly time was passing her by these days, like water in a stream, it wouldn't stop flowing, no matter how hard she tried to create a blockage. The more time that went by the further away she felt herself drift from him.

Oh him.

It made Harley inwardly sigh, Gotham had not heard a peep from the Joker since he broke out from Arkham back in December which was very unusual indeed. No threats, bombs, murders, kidnappings, Batman threats in weeks (or at least none of the above was made specifically by The Joker). Harley was sick with worry, he could be dead….or worse. The Joker was a wanted man, not just by the Police but every crime gang that existed in Gotham, when he broke up he was most likely alone and scared, he could have ended up anywhere….

NO. Harley stopped herself mid-thought, he wasn't her concern anymore. She thought he cared about her, wanted to be with her even but he obviously didn't, just like everyone else in her life, she hadn't heard a damn thing off the clown since Arkham. He had promised her, PROMISED HER that he would take Harley with him when he left…but he didn't, he abandoned her like her dad, her mom and everyone else that had ever mattered to her. Harley felt tears build in her eyes so she hurried to the self-checkout service, bought her groceries and left the store. When she left the store it was already getting dark but she wasn't worried, she still lived in the expensive side of town, which Arkham were still paying for thanks to the Joker incident a while back where he knew her address. Harley had a sneaking suspicion that if wanted to find her new address it would be none too hard to get but he obviously didn't care about the silly little blonde to do that otherwise she would have had a visit, letter, note or freaking neon sign by now. 'This is for the best' Harley thought, it really was because no matter how bored she got with her current life it was stable and secure, he was a madman and a murderer, a bad guy…

'With super gorgeous eyes' she added in her head. Ugh, Harley groaned as she turned the corner onto her street, the groceries getting fairly heavy by now, why the hell had she decided to walk?!

Work had been busy to say the least since the explosions, most of the west wing was still being rebuilt and there was the job of retrieving the escaped patients. Most of the low risk patients were captured on the first night, most of them hadn't wondered off far, in the nearby woods or down the road so that was fairly easy but then we had the Rogues, the super criminals which were a whole other level of complicated.

Harley walked up the steps to her apartment building, let herself in with the key and got into the elevator, pressing the button for the 5th floor.

Yes, the super criminals were a lot more complicated than the regular crazie, Arkham mainly left it up to Batman to get them back, which Harley couldn't help but think was a bit unfair, Batman surely had better things to do than get all those criminals back when they obviously didn't want to be found? So far however she was continuously proved wrong, he kept bringing them back one by one, week by week. Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Calendar Man, Firefly, Mad Hatter, Penguin and Mr. Freeze were all back in their cells, Harley was particularly happy about Scarecrow, he pissed Harls off to no end with what he did to her last time, dick.

However this still left The Joker, The Riddler, Catwoman, Bane and Killer Croc all on the loose in Gotham, these were perhaps some of the most dangerous criminals out of the lot bar Catwoman, Harley had nothing to fear from her, she was pleasant enough in Arkham. Harley reached her apartment, she let herself in and flicked the light on but immediately she felt like something was wrong. It was just one of those feelings, like a deep feeling in the pit of your stomach that something was off even though she could see into the kitchen through the long corridor and nothing was amiss, her coat rack untouched, and her shoes still where she left them.

Harley exhaled through her nose, not realising she was holding her breath. She set the groceries down, next to the door, quietly slipped her shoes off and padded through the apartment noiselessly, she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

SHOOT, she turned round and grabbed the bat she had propped up against the wall then continued her journey into the kitchen. She came to the frame of the doorway, peaked her head in and tried to see through the darkness but everything looked normal from what she could see. It was a normal sized kitchen so she could see every corner of the room from the door frame 'You're just being silly Harley' she thought, slowly she lowered the bat and flicked the light switch on. As the light came on, her kitchen looked exactly the same as when she had left, dirty dishes in the sink, tea towels on the radiator, cat asleep on the windowsill 'Huh, I must be getting seriously paranoid or something' Harley scrunched her face up in confusion but proceeded to explore the rest of her apartment just in case but everything was fine, the living room was a mess but still the same, the bathroom still smelled of the perfume she had put on earlier but still the same and her bedroom also looked the same…at first.

It caught her eye as she turned to leave the seemingly innocent room, right on her windowsill was a bouquet of the most extraordinary flowers. They were like roses but purple, red and black, covered in gold glitter. They were in a very expensive looking crystal vase, one that Harley definitely did not own, hanging from one of the flowers on a gold thread was a small gift card, plain and white.

Trembling and feeling sick Harley walked over to the roses, as she got near to the window she realised that they were real as the smell of roses hit her but they were sweeter than regular roses. Harley reached her hand out and touched the petals, it was like touching velvet, utterly soft and perfect. She reached for the note and flipped it over, feeling the stiff cardboard dig into the palm of her hand. Harley quickly read the note and let out a half moan/gasp, collapsing against the windowsill to support herself, she started crying hard letting the note fall back with the string against the vase.

Inside the card read

'I've missed you Harley, see you soon.

PS: Happy Valentine's Day – J' written in black swirling ink.

Harley Quinzel cried and cried, for what she thought she had lost and for the pain in her chest. But as the tears slowed, laughter began to creep out of her, first as a light chuckle but that quickly progressed into full hysterical laughter, Harley wiped the tears from her eyes, this time from laughing so hard, she picked the note back up and read it again, smiling.

"He does care!"


	20. Valentine's Day and The Surprise

Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading and thank you for the most recent review! If you have any praise or criticism please share but keep it friendly please, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harley mused at the calendar on her desk, today was the day the west wing was being re-opened and tomorrow was Valentine's Day. At the mention of Valentine's Day Harley smiled, perhaps HE would leave another present for her? Those roses were so beautiful and completely unexpected. After she read the note a thousand times, tracing over the words with her fingers, feeling the same parchment he had touched, she eventually got up off her bedroom floor and went to unpack her groceries, still left by the front door.<p>

She couldn't help but notice the care that had been taken not to disturb or move anything in her flat, her cat was still sleeping on the kitchen table, it was all very delicate and discreet, the work of someone not wanting to be noticed. Finally it occurred to Harley that the Joker knew where she lived and momentarily she didn't know what to do, should she tell someone?

Oh, she couldn't do that! Harley sighed, he hadn't been in contact with her since he broke out of the Asylum, she couldn't let him down now as he was obviously planning something and he had told her in his note he would see her soon, wouldn't he? No, she couldn't betray him!

Harley walked to the staff room from her office and began to make herself a cup of tea to steady herself, grabbing the pins out of her and letting her golden hair make waves across her back. She took her glasses off and put them down on the table, a sense of freedom washing over her without the fake glasses and prim hair. Currently she was in the east wing until the west wing had been fully furnished then she would return to her original office but at least from this side she was next to the staff room! She glanced at the clock, noticing it was 12:43, the celebrations were to start around 5pm. Harley couldn't help but feel it was….wrong to dress all fancy and have a party for the new wing in a mental asylum, for one it was unfair on the patients and two it felt like celebrating a tragedy. At least over a hundred people died on the evening of the explosion, staff and inmates alike, it just didn't feel right to drink and have fun on top of their graves?

Bruce Wayne was opening the wing, as he funded most of the project, hell he funded half the Asylum. Harley sat down with her cup of peppermint tea and chocolate biscuit, she didn't have much respect for Bruce Wayne, as he used money to get what he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was always seen with lots of women and buying lavish cars, a real playboy heartbreaker. Harley nibbled on her biscuit thoughtfully, he can't be too bad… he did make sure that the West Wing had improved tenfold then the last one so that the patients had the care they deserved from Arkham Asylum (his words not hers) but Harley found it hard to trust anyone who was that charming and rich, she reckoned it was just to protect his own interests, she frowned deeply at this thought.

Harleys thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Barker entered the staff room, he immediately noticed Harley sat at the table without her glasses and her hair down, he smiled at her.

Dr. Barker was the newest member of staff, he also graduated from the University of Gotham, psychology department. Harley recognised him on his first day, he was in the class below hers. He couldn't have been older than 22 or 23? Harley was 22 that coming September, as she had graduated a year earlier than everyone else due to her 'outstanding credentials' pretty much the only reason Arkham hired her.

Dr. Barker caught Harley off guard by striking up a conversation with the daydreaming blonde.

"Hey , how are you today?" his English accent oozed out of every word he spoke

She smiled back at him "I'm just fine , yourself?"

The doctor answered her as he was making a pot of coffee "Not bad thank you, just dreading tonight" with that he gave a sigh

Harley sighed in agreement "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

Dr. Barker laughed "Yes well, social requirements are a must aren't they?"

Harley laughed with him "I wish sometimes I was just rude and blunt, my life would be much easier! You coming on your own ?" She felt a bit sorry for him as he had only just started working in the Asylum.

"No, no I'm bringing my fiancée Caitlin. So at least I'm not left standing in the corner as the new boy" he turned round holding his cup of coffee, grinning at her.

Harley felt a slight stab in her heart, she was going alone…

"Aww that'll be nice, we get to meet the future Mrs. Barker! Congratulations. "She forced a smile.

"Thank you , you can call me Jake. I'll see you tonight?" Dr. Barker had begun to walk out of the staff room.

"Thanks Jake, my name is Harley. Yes you will, 5pm sharp!" Harley said as she watched him walk out the staff room, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

><p>Feeling deflated Harley walked back to her office, with her glasses back on and hair back up, she needed some alone time she thought. Read a book, drink her peppermint tea and sit in her office in peace…<p>

But this is Harleen Quinzel we're talking about, things never work out as planned!

Harley unlocked her office door, stepped in closing the door behind her and turning on the light which showed a large box complete with wrapping paper and bow sitting on her desk, a gasp slipped from her mouth. Another one from Joker? That must mean he was still in the grounds, right?

Harley walked towards the box both excited and nervous, there was no note on the box from what she could see, the wrapping paper was dusty pink with a bright pink bow, not the usual colours Harley expected from The Joker where everything was mainly purple, green and black.

Without hesitation she went over to the box in excitement and ripped the lid off, the walls of the box fell down as she did this revealing the contents of the box.

Slightly shocked at what she saw, Harley read the note that accompanied the gift inside the box…

'My dearest Dr. Quinzel,

I realise this is rather unorthodox however I must apologise for my most recent behaviour towards you, specifically around December. My intention was never to hurt you, unfortunately you crossed my path when Scarecrow was in control, not myself. I hope we did not frighten you and ask if you can possibly come speak with me as you deserve an apology in person.

I hope the gift will make up for the pain that may have been caused to you.

Sincerely, Dr. J. Crane'

PS: Happy Valentine's Day.'

* * *

><p>Oooooh! What do you guys think is in the present? Is Dr. Crane actually interested in our naive Harley Quinzel or is he playing with her? Please review , tell me what you think and F&amp;F! Thank you.<p> 


	21. Curiosity killed the Cat

Hey guys, I'm back again, hopefully gonna be writing more than ever this year! With some new stories on the way as well as finally finishing TGPRM! If you recall, in the last chapter Harley had received a Valentin's gift off Scarecrow, what could it be?! *SQUUEEEL* It's all so exciting. Please keep reading and leave reviews, good and bad. Love you all!

* * *

><p>Harley stared at the object in her hand, she felt the weight of it against her palm, and she turned it round and round, bringing it up to her eye level so she could look through the crystal clear glass into the neon green liquid inside of it.<p>

I mean, Harley had never really got anything for Valentine's Day before but a hypodermic needle and some roses was an interesting start. The needle was a present given to her by Scarecrow as Valentine's Day present (also as a form of apology for nearly killing her during the outbreak) however his note gave no clue as to what it actually was, Harley just kept toying with it again and again. The good doctor had asked her to go see him, so see him she would and hopefully find out what was in this mysterious injection.

Harley carefully placed the needle in the top drawer of her desk, alongside the note he had written and locking it, just in case someone came in and with that, she began to make her way down to the Rogue Gallery. As she walked, deep down she knew that she should tell someone, anyone, Joan, the Warden but Harley also knew she would never do it, she was too curious and you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

He knew it was her before he saw her, he could hear her heels clacking, even though she was the only doctor that wore heels he could still tell by the scent of her perfume, which was expensively sweet and it carried with her everywhere, not that was a bad thing. Dr. Crane didn't even put down his book or look away as he saw Harley from the corners of his vision, standing in front of his cell, and waiting for him to acknowledge her. Eventually, still looking at his worn copy of '1984' by George Orwell, he spoke making her jump "You received my gift then and have undoubtedly come to ask me what it is."

Harley leaned towards the door slightly, putting her hands onto the cold concrete either side of the hole in the wall, peering through the metal bars into the bare cold room "Well that did cross my mind, I did just debate stabbing myself with it but if I died, it would be ruled as careless suicide, which I didn't think would be very fair really." She breathed heavily as she spoke.

To her surprise, and maybe his, Scarecrow gave a hearty chuckle, placing the book into his lap and finally looking at her with a smirk on his face. It always shocked Harley how handsome he actually was when you paid attention to his features, his prominent cheekbones, straight nose, the way his pale skin contrasted beautifully with his near black hair but most of all it was his eyes. They were the brightest and iciest blue colour that Harley had ever seen on anyone, it always made her look at him just that little bit longer.

"Well Harleen, I gave you the gift of blissful ignorance." Crane spoke softly, enunciating the last two words. Harley stared him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Crane smiled at this, placing the book from his lap on top of his cot as he stood up and walked towards the gap in his door where food was shoved through, or medication, where Harley was peering in. She braced herself as he came right up to the window, they were barely 3 inches apart. Their blues eyes staring it one another, feeling the closeness between them in that moment.

"Immunity" he breathed.

"What?" Harley had been so lost into their little moment she completely forgot why she was there.

Stepping back from the window slightly, Crane cleared his throat. "My gift to you is immunity from my fear toxin, that's what the needle contains. After last time, where I nearly killed you, I didn't want there to come another time where I could unintentionally hurt you." He didn't look at her as he said the last part.

"Oh." Is all she could reply, this was not what she was expecting from the Master of Fear.

Crane came up to the window again, even closer this time so their noses were nearly touching making Harley breath in sharply, he looked her deep in the eyes.

"You only need the one shot, it's like a vaccine. Unless I drastically change my toxin then you should be safe should you ever come into contact with it. I don't want to hurt you Harleen." He leaned in even closer, Harley could feel the warmth radiating from him, if she just pushed her face closer their lips would touch….

Regaining her senses, Harley pushed away from the intimacy "Thank you…Jonathan." She quickly turns, walking away as she feels the heat in her cheeks spread down her throat.

"Harleen, wait!" he calls gently after her, knowing she will turn. Scarecrow is a very persuasive person.

Harley stops, turns to look at the mad man with his beautiful blue eyes looking out from his concrete world at her. She could feel the blush on her face, her heart still racing a 100 miles a minute.

"Yes?"

"Come see me again, your face looks beautiful with the rosy colour my presence seems to give you" Crane turns away, smirking to himself as he does, leaving Harley to stare at the gap in the door with her jaw practically on the floor.

**Jeez**, guys in this place really must be lacking for female company. Harley sat at her desk staring at the needle laid on the desk, thinking over the previous month's events. Joker had made sent her roses, Riddler had kissed her and now Scarecrow was flirting with her! Maybe they were all in some bet together to see who could get into her panties first. Yuck, the thought made Harley shiver, not because she didn't find any of the three men unattractive but because she desperately willed it not to be true. Joker wouldn't do that to her, no not to her, she was special, he said so!

Hmmm, she leaned her into her palm, Harls had made sure to lock the door in case anyone walked in on her injecting herself however she was still dubious. I mean really, could she actually trust anyone from the Rogue Gallery apart from Mr J? She felt she could trust Eddy but she didn't really know him, not that well anyway. Scarecrow was a completely different story, she didn't know him at all, she had come across him only a number of times throughout her time in Arkham and one of those times he tried to kill her! But he did seem so sincere with his apology, she just didn't know what to believe, should she inject or not?

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, so Harley shrugged off her white coat, taking off her sweater just leaving her in a black tank top. She grabbed the needle of the desk, took a deep breath and plunged the needle into her arm, injecting the neon liquid into her veins.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think happens to Harley? Is Scarecrow genuine or out to hurt her? Find out in the next few days, Read and Review people!<p> 


	22. Fire in her Veins

For the first few seconds she felt fine, everything was fine until she heard the most horrific, heart stopping screaming she had ever heard in her life.

Then Harley realised it was coming from her.

The blood flowing through her veins felt like molten lava, she was burning, she couldn't escape the flames choking her and dragging her down, she tried getting under her desk to protect herself from the horrific fire but it was consuming every last inch of her until it just vanished. Harley shakily got up from under her desk to see her office door wide open, she stared at it, knowing something horrible was coming through it any minute now, she just felt it in her gut. Finally a dark, murky figure emerged from the black nothingness that was the hallway, it was her Dad.

"Daddy?" Harley said, lip quivering, she hadn't seen him since she was 15.

The man stood in her doorway and stared at her, he had dark hair unlike Harley but the same blue eyes. "You are such a disappointment to me Harley, you're the reason me and your mother split up, you're the reason I left because I couldn't bare the fact my daughter was such a whore. I mean look at you, you're nothing but a cheap dumb whore. I never want to look at you again."

Harley scrambled to her feet and started to make her way across the room to her Dad, tears streaming down her face "I'm so sorry Daddy, please forgive me. I miss you, I love you. Please come back, don't leave me by myself with Mom. Please don't go." She said as he turned round and walked out of her life again, back down the corridor, Harley screamed after him

"DADDY PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." But the door slammed shut before she could reach it. All Harley could do then was collapse to the floor in a ball and sob hysterically but she heard all the voices around her, she was surrounded by her mom, her stepdad, her teachers, her ex. They all kept telling her how worthless she was, how little she mattered, that was never going to get anywhere in life, no-one loved her or would ever love her.

She felt so broken, so small, she couldn't move so she just stayed on the floor rocking into her little ball crying and crying, it didn't stop, the voices never stopped.

Eventually everything just went black, her mind couldn't take it any longer.

When Harley woke up, everything hurt, absolutely everything. Her body felt like she had taken beating after beating after beating, she was covered in a quilt of some kind, her body felt warm, she carefully opened her eyes and peeked out at the world. Harley guessed she was in a hospital of some sorts, everything was white and sterile, she looked down at herself to see she had several tubes stuck into her arms, after looking around the room she also realised she was completely alone. Harley let her head fall back onto the pillow "So…that's my career gone."

She was alone for what felt like hours, no-one came into the room, not even a nurse. Harley wondered what she must have looked like when they found her, screaming on her office floor with a syringe lying next to her. Harls couldn't believe how stupid she had been! Trusting Scarecrow was so utterly naïve of her, and she couldn't even explain herself because…it was exactly how it looked. She wanted to cry but that wouldn't achieve anything.

After what felt a lifetime, she was greeted by a nurse who came bustling into the room.

"Good evening, Miss Quinzel. Finally awake I see?" The nurse was a very petite elderly woman with ginger hair all tied up in a neat bun, she spoke with an English accent.

"I've been awake a while, what happened?" Harley knew perfectly well what happened but she was hoping the nurse would give her some details.

The nurse, whose name badge said Carol, looked at Harley like she was stupid "What do you mean, what happened? Scarecrow attacked you!" Carol seemed concerned by the look of shock on Harley's face, maybe she had a concussion?

"I will fetch a Doctor, I will be right back." Harley watched her leave the room in a hurry.

Scarecrow attacked her? She just didn't understand, she had injected herself, no-one did it to her!

Unless…maybe Scarecrow was with her when she did it?


	23. Our Own Worst Enemy

**Okay guys I'm back! It took me so so long to figure out how to write this, I had placed myself in a complex corner with how this story was coming out and today it suddenly hit me where I'm taking it! I have decided to end this story at around chapter 28 or 30 to round it off and then break down into episodes about Harley becoming Harley after Arkham. If anyone has noticed I have also started a V for Vendetta FanFic so if you're interested please click on my penname and give that a read. Hope you guys enjoy this and thank you so so much everyone for the reviews, support and constructive criticism. It truly means alot! **

Scarecrow smiled, a deep psychotic smile as he heard Harley's screams coming from inside her locked office, he had a very short time to enjoy his handy work so he pointed to her door where the guard unlocked it with a skeleton key. Every Rogue had at least two guards working for them, otherwise nothing would be done, they bribed them with money or threatened them..most were just as corrupt as the cops in Gotham so it wasn't very hard to find muscle. After Harley left the Rogue Gallery, Scarecrow was escorted by the same guard to Harley's office, officially Scarecrow was currently having a 'medical check up'.

He had kept true to his word, after her attack she would be immune to all his toxins but Scarecrow wanted something in return for her immunity, he wanted to hear her delicious screams echoing down the dank halls, bouncing off the walls for his pleasure. Scarecrow swiftly entered her office, allowing the guard to calmly walk away, as though he was never there.

Scarecrow watched Harley convulse on the floor, screaming the odd name, tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes glazed over in frozen horror. Resuming his more doctor like position as Crane, he sat himself down, brought out a notepad and began making notes on her behavior, he was highly interested to document her reaction as she was trained in the field of psychology, she should be more aware of herself than most people and this was a very unique batch of toxin. Crane had tweaked it to target the more emotional traumatic areas of the brain for a reaction rather than just the fear center, as our emotions are our greatest enemy, or in other words we are our own worst enemy.

From what he could pick up and from what he already knew from her file, she had a very traumatic upbringing: absent farther, alcoholic abusive mother. Crane frowned at this, despite his grandmother not being a drunk, he was abused in a similar way, he could relate to her terror, her hatred of the people that were meant to protect her.

Harley had moved on from being absolutely petrified as she was now furious and still afraid, she kept screaming at people to leave her alone, to die and just leave her alone, Crane noted this with great interest as his toxin had never caused a victim to be angry before, well not during the actual experiment at least. This was preying on her weaknesses rather than just monsters that scared her at night, however Scarecrow/Crane had run out of time to watch Harley's never ending Nightmare as he could hear guards running down the corridor, preparing to batter her door down. Crane sat calmly and waited for them to come in, this had been completely worth whatever punishment he would receive. As he stared at Harley, he noticed the needle he had given to her was still lying next to her on the floor, he quickly reached across the floor and grabbed it. He turned it over in his hands, just as Harley had done a mere 15 minutes ago. Crane would have to pretend he had attacked her himself, otherwise she would end be deemed mentally unstable...how many people inject themselves with someone a super criminal gave them? Not many and those that did were certainly not completely sane.

Crane continued to smile as the guards broke through her door and surrounded him with sniper rifles, the beautiful doctor still screaming hysterically on the floor in front of him.

* * *

><p>"HE DID WHAT TO HER?!" screamed the Joker, flipping over the table of cards and glasses full of whiskey. His rage knew no limits as he completely saw red thinking about Crane fucking touching her.<p>

Killer Croc observed the mess on the floor and looked back at Joker who was now completely in murder mode. Croc however, not fearing Joker, just reiterated the news he had told him.

"Yeah, apparently he just slipped into her office when she workin' and stabbed her with his weird toxin stuff, inside guys said she one of the worst freak outs the docs there have ever seen. She still in intensive care at Arkham." Croc shrugged as his deep voice rumbled throughout the warehouse, all of Jokers henchman currently as far back as they could possibly stand from the pair of them without running away.

Joker began pacing furiously for a moment, before retrieving his Smith & Wesson M1917 cal. 45 out his lapel and shooting the nearest henchman in the head. He stopped and looked at Croc  
>"And where is our dear Doctor Crane currently residing?" Joker spoke with an era of calm, this was when Croc became slightly nervous of the guy, his mood swings were creepy as fuck.<p>

Croc flexed his huge muscles and cracked his back as he replied "Isolation unit, is what the guys said. 3 months solid, no outside activity, no docs appointments neither."

Joker grinned, a grin which was infamously known as his grin, which made grown men run in fear and women cry as they prepared to die at the hands of Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime. This grin was special though, as it was only for The Scarecrow.

He looked at Croc with his grin and said in a low voice "I think we ought to pay crow boy a visit and teach him not to touch what doesn't belong to him". The Jokers laughter rang throughout warehouse long after he had left, as he prepared to return to Arkham once more.

**Next time: So, how does a reunion between Scarecrow and Joker go? Harley get's a surprise visitor from a new friend and receives important advice. Only Harley is in control of her destiny, she needs to decide once and for all what she wants or lose herself in Arkham Asylum.  
><strong>**Read and Review as per, love you all!xo**


End file.
